Hollowfied Neuroi
by Wolfman1997
Summary: When a hybrid of deadly half neuroi and hollow come running a muck, it's up to a couple of heroes to try and stop them from killing anyone else. Friendships will be made, New enemies will rise, and Team work like no other will be forged. Story takes place after Hell Verse, but before Aizen and during season 2 of Strike Witches. (Canon) I hope you enjoy.
1. Ch1: The Plea for Help!

**Hollowfied Neuroi**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Strike Witches, as all credit and property belong to their well respected owners. Please support the official releases.)_

 _ **(Announcements:)**_ **Hey everyone this is, Wolfman1997 here with a few announcement before the story begins. I first like to say is sorry if I took so long I was wondering it would play out and there will be a lot more Canon Stories on their way. Also I would like to say this story is one of the important cannon stories I'm working on before I start on something big. Another thing I have to put out their I do request, so if you have a story in mind that I can make in the near future, just say it in the reviews or PM me.**

 _ **(A Message:)**_ **One more thing I have to put out there is a little more important, so who are still tuned into this, please listen. I know there are some of you who want to see other stories like this one, but there will be times when most of us writers can't do all of them. So I'm sending this message to anyone mainly other writers to do other stories, stories that people haven't done as much or haven't been done before. So with that being said I'm encouraging you to make more stories that have never been done. who knows? It may have potential. Thanks for listening and enjoy the story.**

 **Prologue**

 **Somewhere on the outskirts of the country of Britannia, A neuroi hive is being formed even as we speak. There was something very wrong with this hive, something unnatural, something scary about. It was a hive like no other. For it was much larger than any other hive that ever popped up before. What appeared out of the hive, was something like other. A invasion of strange creatures that seemed to be hybrids of neuroi and supernatural beings known as hollow have been reeking havoc everywhere they go. The only people who can mainly see these monstrosities, are those with special abilities, such as witches and the mighty soul reapers.**

 **Looking over all this destruction in displeasure, were Fuso Witch Major Mio Sakamoto and Karisland Witch Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. "Damn it all!" The Major curses at the sight. "I know Mio. if this continues any longer, then we'll all be in Hell." Minna agrees as they continues to look at the destruction ahead.**

 **"I refuse to give in and die! There has to be something we can do to stop all this!" The Major's righteous attitude begin to show. "Perhaps I can be of assistance?" The Major and The Commander turn around to where the voice came from. They were surprised by the one who asked the question, but they knew the person very well not to panic.**

 **The Major put on a bit of a small smile. "It has been a while hasn't it?" The person appeared to be a man with blonde hair wearing a white and green striped hat, which matched his outfit which consisted the same shade of green while also wearing a black jacket with sandals. "Indeed it has." The man gave a bit of a small smirk himself. "Hello Kisuke." Minna she greets Kisuke back a bit more seriously. "Major, Commander, long time no see." He tips his hat forward in respect.**

 **"Is there a precise reason why you're here?" Mio decides to ask what business does he have being there. "Indeed I am. The Head Captain and I got word on what's been happening around these parts. Telling by the destruction, they weren't kidding by this invasion." Kisuke looks upward in a bit of serious matter.**

 **Minna and Mio would put their heads for they knew he was speaking the truth. "We would understand why you would say that. As you can probably tell, we're in a bit of trouble for the past few days." Minna tells the bad news to the blonde. "It sounds like you girls need some help. Allow us to do so." Kisuke tips his hat upward.**

 **The two officers were a little caught off guard by what Kisuke met. "What are you saying Urahara?" Mio looks back at Kisuke with a bit of a confused thought going through her head. "I'm saying if you need some help, we can try helping." Kisuke tries to explain to the two witches.**

 **This made the girls wanted to know what's going through his mind. "What are you suggesting we do?" Kisuke smirked at Sakamoto's question for he knew the answer. "We get ready of course." At this point, this was the answer that was going to change the lives of many. Including 2 individuals who will grow a magnificent bond.**

 **(Begin Story)**

 **Ch:1**

 **The Plea for Help!**

We begin our story in Karakura Town, where things were looking so peacefully...That is until, a loud crashing sound that can be heard from the park. It was relieved that the sound was coming a ghostly like being known as a hollow rekeying havoc while in a battle. In pure rage the hollow roars in anger at it's enemies. Ones who were battling the hollow were none other than the redheaded substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Uryu Ishida, and Chad ready for battle.

Ichigo looks up at the monstrous spectre with some annoyance and anger in his eyes. "Man this starting to get really annoying." Ichigo points his Zangetsu at the hollow. "What do expect? This is 3rd one were fighting today." Renji reminds Ichigo of the amount hollows they were fighting. "It's our duties to eliminate hollow, you shouldn't be really be complaining right now." Rukia seriously raises up her zanpakuto sounding annoyed at Ichigo's complaining. "I'm going to have to agree with Rukia on this one." Uryu props up his glasses with his finger.

"Let's just get this over with." Ichigo sighed preparing for the fight. "Agree." Chad agrees with his friend. The hollow raises it's claw upwards then tries slamming it down at the 5 with force, but ended up missing them as they managed to evade the strike.

Rukia reappeared right in front of the hollowed beast and slashed its right eye with her zanpakuto causing the hollow to roar in pain. After slashing it's eye, Rukia manage to land back down safely to the ground.

In act of desperation, the hollow tries uses its other claw to strike down the female soul reaper, only to be stopped by Chad's fullbring right arm. "Are you ok Rukia?" Chad decides to ask if she was alright. "I'm fine. Thank you Chad." Rukia responds back to his question. Returning the favor back to the hollow, Chad's right fullbring arm begins to power up like a rocket engine as he prepares to deliver the next strike. **"El Directo!"** He shouted as he pushed the claw back a upward into the air.

The next one to strike the hollow was Uryu, as he fired a barrage of arrows made of light blue reishi. After making contact to the hollow's back, it continues to roar in pain once again as it turns around setting it's sights on the quincy. The hollow tries to swing it's claw heading straight towards Uryu, only to have missed the strike as the black haired boy as Uryu managed to shave out of the way.

Reappearing under the hollow was Renji who was ready to strike next. **"Now Roar! Zabimaru!"** Renji swings his zanpakuto straight at the hollow's side, unleashing a strong strike causing the hollow to feel even more pain. "That atta did the trick." Renji smiles back at what he accomplished.

"Now it's my turn!" Ichigo reappears in front of the hollow with his zanpakuto raised upward for the final blow. "Take this!" Ichigo slashes his sword downward at the hollow's head. As the blade connected, the hollow was being sliced in two straight down the middle roaring in agonising pain. Once that had happened, the hollow then faded away into nothing leaving Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uyru, and Chad the victors.

"Few glad that's over." Renji sighs in reliefs after what transpired with the hollow. "You said it, seriously what the hell is up with the hollows today?" Ichigo decides to throw that question out hoping someone would answer him. "It does seem rather odd for something like this to occur." Rukia wonders as well about the recent hollows. "I'm going to have to agree with Rukia, these hollow have been appearing up more than once as of lately." Uryu agree with what the others are saying. "This is starting to bring a lot of questions." Chad said. "I know, but the true question is...where can we find the answers?" Renji said in a serious tone.

Just before anyone could speak, the sound of panting caught their attention. To their surprise, the person who was panting as she trying to run up to them was their red headed female friend Orihime Inoue. "I...finally...caught up to you." She tries to speak while catching her breath.

"Did you really had to run all the way here?" Renji is baffled by Orihime's way getting to the area. "Give the girl a break Renji. She has her ways of getting here." Rukia tells Renji as he then continues to sigh. "Anyways, what are doing here Orihime?" Ichigo pops the question.

"I'm glad you ask. Kisuke wants us to go see him immediately." Orihime explains to the others, which got them to wonder what she meant by that. "Why? What does he want this time?" Ichigo speaks up wondering why does Kisuke needs them so badly. "He said he'll discuss it later. In the meantime he wants Renji, Uryu, Chad, and you Ichigo at the Soul Society gateway as soon as possible." She informs the others of what Urahara said to her.

"Me, Renji, Uryu, and Chad? What about Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Rukia was also a little curious to why Kisuke needed the boys, but not her. "He said Rukia and I can come along, but the task is really for the four of you." She responds back.

"That is rather odd, but then again this Kisuke we're talking about." Uryu props his glasses back sounding quite curious. "That's right, he always has to have something up his sleeve." Chad added on to what Uryu is saying.

"Yeah, but still we should at least check what's going on. Right Ichigo?" Rukia turn her head towards the substitute soul reaper. "Right. Let's get going you guys, if Kisuke says this is important, then there is no point keeping him waiting." Ichigo says some final words before he and the others shaved away.

 **S**

A couple of minutes have past since then and the 6 friends were walking forward in the Dangai Precipice World heading towards their destination. "So what do you think Kisuke wants us to do?" Uryu asked as he turned to Renji. "Beats me. You said it yourself, this Urahara we're talking about. He can have anything up his sleeves." Renji reminds Uryu of Kisuke.

"Ok you guys, just up a head. Almost there." Ichigo tells the others that it's almost time. "Guess we're going to find out soon enough." Chad says to Uryu and Renji. "You said it Chad." Uryu props up glasses.

As the 6 of them walked out of the Precipice Gate, the 6 friends were a little surprised as they were in the presence of Kisuke already at the end of the gate as though he was waiting for them. "I see you guys made it, just in time." Kisuke looks at the 6 of them with a bit of a grin.

"So Kisuke, what exactly did you wanted us for this time?" Ichigo questions the former soul reaper captain, as he continues to grin at the group. "Ah yes, I would gladly tell you, but we need to visit with the Head Captain for this." Kisuke reveals to the group.

This made the group a little confused once again do to Kisuke request. "Why do we need to see the Head Captain for this?" Rukia along with the other members of the group wonders why they needed to see the elder soul reaper. "All will be explained in good time. In the meantime we go, the meeting is about to start." Kisuke begin to walk away towards their next destination.

 _"Why do I have bad feeling about this?"_ Ichigo wonders his last thought as he and the others began to walk to the meeting that is taking place.

 **S**

After a couple of minutes of walking, the group has finally managed to get to the meeting on time in The Head Captain's meeting room. "Ok you guys we're here." Kisuke opens the door to the room where others are waiting. "This won't take too long." Kisuke and the group started to walk in the room as the meeting was about to start.

To the group surprise, they automatically knew most of the people there at the meeting. The meeting consisted of most of the soul reaper captains from at each squad along with the Head Captain. However, the only ones who the group didn't recognise were two beautiful women in what seemed to be wearing clothes from what seems to be from the military with only acception of them not wearing any pants standing next to the Head Captain.

 _"Who are those two? I don't remeber those girls before. What with the military get up and…Wait...What the Hell!? Why aren't they wearing any pants?"_ Ichigo wonders what's up with the 2 new ladies' lack of pants.

Trying to break a bit of the silence, The Head Captain begins to speaks up as the meeting was about to start. "Ah Urahara, you finally made it and I see you brought Ichigo Kurosaki and others with you." The Head Captain greets Kisuke.

Kisuke responds back by tipping his hat forward just a bit with a smile and says "Glad to make it Head Captain and now that we're here, why don't we get this meeting this started shall we?" The Head Captain had to admit the former captain was right, now was the time to get the meeting on their way.

"Very well. For this requested meeting from an old ally, allow me to first introduce our two guest or unless you two would do the honor instead." The elder soul reaper looks at the two women. "Thank you Head Captain and it's truly an honor seeing you again. Anyways, for some of you who don't really know who we are, it's an honor meeting you. I'm Major Mio Sakamoto!" Mio introduced herself to the others. "And I am Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke." Minna was the next to introduce herself.

"A major and a commander? Hey Kisuke are these 2 part of the military or something?" Ichigo whispers to the blonde. "Why yes they are. You see Ichigo, Major Sakamoto is a witch from a place in Japan called Fuso, while Commander Minna is also a witch from a place in Germany known as Karsland." Kisuke explained to Ichigo a bit of background information on the two witches.

"Witch? What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked even causing the other members of the group to know the answer. "Oh yeah that's right, this is your first time meeting them. You see Ichigo, you guys are in the presence of two real genuine witches." The moment Kisuke said that, the group became a little surprised hear that the two women that they see now are witches.

"Seriously? Those 2 are witches?" Ichigo spoke out while still being shocked to learn that Witches actually existing. "You're joking. Witches don't exist." Renji says sounding as though he shouldn't believe in witches. "Oh it's true alright and if you don't believe me ask them or better yet,...Mio could you show them for a sec? That is if you don't mind of course." Kisuke smiles back at the eye patched Fuso witch.

"Very well." The Major responds back to Kisuke calming her mind. What happened next was the Major's body started to glow around her, as though aura was being unleashed. The next thing that happened suddenly came out of nowhere, as two long dog ears popped out of her head along with a matching dog tail coming out of her tail bone.

The sight of her brief transformation of some sort, made most of the people in the room surprised and speechless at what they were seeing. What happened next was even more interesting, as she pulled her sword out of the scabbard slowly having to reveal her sword was glowing with radiance as well. She then takes a fighting stance with her sword held high, like a samurai ready for battle. She then slashes down the sword causing a little bit of gust of wind go in the direction of where the group was.

Feeling the gust from the downward slash, the group became outstanded by the Major's brief amount of power. "Ok, that would be all for now Mio thank you." Kisuke tips his hat just a bit to the pony tailed brunette. In response, she decided to put her sword back in the scabbard and immediately powers down causing her tail and ears to go away. "Thank you once again for that demonstration you did there." Kisuke thanks her for show a bit of her power. "You're most welcome Urahara." She looks back at Kisuke with a face of respect.

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand. We need to discuss why we're here." Everyone turns their attention to Minna as she looks back at the Head Captain. "Continue if you must Commander." He responds back to the redhead to continue what she and the Major have to say.

"Thank you. As most of you know we are still at war with the enemy neuroi and we are able to hold our own against them, however that changed would seem that neuroi somehow have been merging with your common enemy known as the hollows."

Most of the people in the room was a surprised, confused, and skeptical with what Minna said. "Hollows merging with neuroi?" Captain Jushiro Ukitake gasp at those words. "How is that even possible?" Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi wonders to the logic of how neuroi could hollows could even merge with machine like being such as neuroi.

"We're not quite sure just yet. However, they look as though they are some sort of hybrid between the two. We tried our best fighting these things, but we don't have as much firepower to beat that many of them." Mio lowers her head, because to the cold harsh truth setting in.

"I see, so you came to us for some help, is that the truth behind it?" Captain Byakuya Kuchiki decides to speak up. "That's sort of what we are asking yes." Minna responds back to Byakuya's question. "This is beginning to sound like major problem occurring at moment. So then, what do you suppose we should do?" The Head Captain looks at the two witches hopping they may have an answer to his question.

"We're glad you asked. All we are asking is a rooster of 11 of your finest men to help us fight against the enemy if you don't mind sparing a few soul reapers that is." Mio pulls up her fist righteously.

"You asking to draft some of my fellow soul reaper?" The Head Captain sounded a little surprised to hear the answer they came up with. "Sort of. We need some of the best male soul reapers you have at the moment." The Major continues to look at the head captain with a serious look on her face.

"Why male?" Captain Soi Fon asked sounding quite curiously. "Sorry, we sort of already have enough girls at the moment, we're asking for males just to even it out, if doesn't bother you." Minna explains to Soi Fon. "Fare enough." Soi Fon crosses her arm understanding the situation.

"So we ask you please to lend your and help us fight this threat!" The Major pleads righteously to the Head Captain for their request to be granted. So far they only got silence for the moment, as the Head Captain was putting it into thought. "Please Genryusai! We're are begging you to please help us, if we don't many people might die." Mio beggs, but still hasn't gotten answer yet.

"I say we help!" Everyone turns their attention to Ichigo with a serious look on his face. "Ichigo?" Rukia whispers to her friend, only to have him brush her off for the moment. "Please Head Captain, we have to help them, I know deep down you don't want have people getting killed by these things." Ichigo begins to plead to the Head Captain as well to help them.

"Watch who you're talking to Ichigo! You have no right to speak to the Head Captain that way!" Toshiro scolds the substitute soul reaper for interrupting the meeting. "Enough!" The elder soul reaper tells the both of them to settle down. As he was still processing the thought, he really did knew deep down in his heart that Ichigo was right. So with that thought also going through his head, the Head Captain has reached his decision.

"Very well. We shall grant your request." After saying, there were a couple of mixed reactions in the room. The two witches were smiling just a bit after hearing that their request has been granted. Some of the Captains were mixed between a little surprised and glad with the Head Captain's words. As for the group, it was pretty much the same with the captains as Ichigo was also smiling just a bit hearing the decision.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." The Major bows in respect with a smile as then a tear begins to come out her unpatched eye. "Just make sure to take care of my fellow soul reapers" The Head Captain tries to smile back. "Don't worry we will." Minna puts her hand on other witches shoulder.

Just before anyone could do or say anything else, the Major begins to walk up to the group, as she has her eye set on Ichigo. "Excuse if this sounds rude, but may I have your name?" Ichigo along with the others were a little confused what she asked, but wouldn't hurt to reply.

"Sure why not? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The moment he gave her his last name, it made the Major wonder a couple of things as it reminded her of someone else she knew who had his last name. "I see. Well then Ichigo Kurosaki as for my first recruit I pick you!" She righteously points to him.

"What?!...Me!?" Ichigo was surprised when he was the first person to be picked into helping. Infact, everyone in the room was even a little shocked, accept for Kisuke as he was smiling and he knew Ichigo was going to get picked either way. "Congratulations Ichigo, you officially just got drafted." Kisuke continues to smile.

"Telling by how you're a little thrilled by this, you were planning all along did you?" Ichigo looks back at Kisuke rather annoyed. "Maybe." He whispers back to Ichigo still smiling. "Why you!" Ichigo scolds Kisuke for his trickery sounding still annoyed at him.

"Well Ichigo Kurosaki, welcome aboard." Minna extends her hand out for a friendly handshake. Ichigo was still unsure about the whole thing about him joining, but deep down what he said earlier he can't really take it back. So with nothing to lose at the present time, he extends his hand forward and gives Minna a proper handshake.

"Glad to be aboard." He tries to put on a bit of a smile, while sighing from the inside about the whole thing. _"What did I get myself into this time?"_ He sighs in final thought.

 **Unknowing to him or anyone else, the moment he was recruited, he along with a couple of others will be for one Hell of a ride. Now that Ichigo was recruited, who else will join him on his quest to stop the hollowfied neuroi? Find out in the next Chapter!**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	2. Ch2: The New Recruits

**Hollowfied Neuroi**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Strike Witches, as all credit and property belong to their well respected owners. Please support the official releases.)_

 **Ch:2**

 **The New Recruits**

 **Last time on Hollowfied Neuroi, Ichigo and his friends were taking on a powerful hollow. After Succeeding in battle, the heroes were then given a message by Kisuke through Orihime. Getting said message, Ichigo and his friends made their way to the Soul Society where they have met up with Kisuke for a very important meeting to attend to. In said meeting, the group was in the presences of Major Mio sakamoto and Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke who was looking for help against the new threatening invasion. Upon hearing of said threat, Ichigo somewhat volunteers for the job. What will happen to the substitute soul reaper? Find out right now!**

Having packed some of his belongings and telling his family that he would be gone for a while, Ichigo sits and discusses a couple of things with Kisuke while on a plane to Romagna. The discussion they were having was about, what Ichigo needed to know about the new enemy and the allies he'll be teaming up with. So far he wasn't as much convinced by the whole thing, but he knew there was truth in that discussion that would tell him otherwise.

"Let me get this straight. I'll be up against a hybrid of hollows and some alien like machines who at war with us as we speak and helping witches combat them?" Ichigo summed up a few of the details Kisuke had told them.

"That's the gist of it, yes." Kisuke replied back to Ichigo with a bit of a smirk. Already Ichigo was a little confused and unsurprised by most of the whole thing.

"Doesn't all of that sound strange to you in anyway? I'm mean witches, aliens, robots. All of that sounds like it came out of a strange fantasy." Ichigo looks back at Kisuke with confused eyes on him.

"I know that may all sound ridiculous, but it's all the truth. Anything can pretty much happen in our world of ours and besides it's not any different from what you and the Soul Society do for a living." The blonde explains to Ichigo.

Kisuke he wasn't wrong since Ichigo has probably dealt with stranger things before. "Ok, I suppose I can't argue with you about this." The substitute soul reaper sighs in a bit of defeat.

"Good to hear and since we're almost at our destination, do have any other questions?" Kisuke asked him with a smile.

"Yeah now that you mention it, I do have a few." Ichigo replies back, as he decided to ask the former captain his questions. "For starters, who else is going to be doing this, besides me?"

"The captains including the Head Captain and myself have discussed the roster and have came to an agreement into having 10 others for this. As for who they are, you're gonna have to wait until we land." The blonde explains and answers Ichigo's first question.

Ichigo was not all that pleased for Kisuke not telling him who exactly he's going to be with in all this. However, it was somewhat typical Kisuke fashion. So Ichigo just sighed in response before he could say anything. "Ok fine."

"For the second question is well…" Ichigo gulps and starts to turn a little red for that moment, for the next question was going to be a little embarrassing to ask. "Why don't they...wear pants?"

For that question, Kisuke smirked once more as he already had a bit of the answer for Ichigo's question. "Well if you want to know, it's so they can fight and fit into their equipment." Kisuke explains

"Fit into what kind of equipment?" Ichigo asked as he was curious what the blonde meant. "You'll find out soon enough." Kisuke smirked at the question.

 **S**

Having almost a few things explained to Ichigo, they have finally arrived to their destination. The sight of military base in Romagna was an excellent sight. Even for a military base, it was a pretty nice, big and a bit lusciously green sight from above.

Clear for landing, the plane Ichigo and Kisuke were on begins to land on the walkway of the base. As it was coming down, the plane has successfully landed near it with ease. On said walkway was Major Sakamoto and Commander Minna awaiting the arrival of the two males.

Having the plane successfully land, the two males were making their way out the plane. With Ichigo carrying his luggage and Kisuke politely tipping his hat a bit at the two witches with a grin. "Good for you two to finally have made it." Minna greets the two males with a smile.

"It's glad to be back here Minna, and I must say this place looks fascinating every time I come here." Kisuke truthfully said while looking at the scenery of the base.

"Your generosity is always welcome here Urahara." The Major smiles back at Kisuke's comment, for she knew very well he speaking the truth.

Ichigo decides to do the same thing as he looks at the scenery of the base and he knew the blond wasn't wrong. _"This place doesn't look that bad. Even if it's a military base."_ He said in thought, looking a little rather impressed.

"Glad to see you've also came along, Kurosaki." Ichigo snapped out of his train of thought as the Major started to talk to him. "So what do think of our base so far?" She continues to speak to the substitute soul reaper.

"Not bad, but I haven't really seen all of this place, so I can't really say too much." Ichigo explains to the military witch.

"Well it is your first time here, so it wouldn't be too much of a shock to us." Minna explains to Ichigo.

"Anyways, we're still glad you're able to make it. You and the others will come in handy when the time truly comes." The Major says to the redhead.

"Is that so?" Ichigo sighs after hearing what Sakamoto had just said. However, what she had said brought up a curious question Ichigo wanted to know for a while. "By the way, who are the others who ended up here other than me?"

"Well look who finally made it." Ichigo's question was partially answered as a familiar voice called out to him, which got his and the other's attention. To a bit of his surprise but not as much, the voice belonged to Renji looking at him with a grin. "Took you long enough to get here." He approaches Ichigo while continuing to grin.

"Why am I not that surprised that they picked you?" He sighs a bit as he wasn't all too surprised about Renji's recruitment.

"Jealous are we? Don't think for a second I would let you have all the fun now." Renji says while he picks on Ichigo, in which the substitute soul reaper didn't take that comment lightly.

"Yeah right! Also, who said about this being fun?" He sighed as decided to ask a question that was similar from before. "Anyways, other then you and I, who else is here?" Again, his question was answered as an another voice familiar voice called out to him.

"Glad that you made it Ichigo." To Ichigo's surprise, the voice belonged to his friend Uryu and along with him was his other friend Chad. "Hello, Ichigo." Chad greets his close friend.

"Uryu?...Chad? Why are you guys here? I thought they were only looking for soul reapers." Ichigo was confused to why his two best friends were recruited as well.

"Kisuke talked to us about joining you after the meeting was over." Uryu decided to answer and explain to his friend to why Chad and himself were recruited for the job.

After hearing that it was a bit of Kisuke's plan, Ichigo looks back at the former captain with a bit of an annoyed expression on his face. "Is that so?" He sighs at Kisuke in annoyance.

"Guilty as charged." Kisuke grins back Ichigo, as he knows it was kind of annoying the redhead a bit.

"Why am I not surprised you'd be here last?" A familiar voice sighs out towards Ichigo. Getting the redhead's attention, the voice belonged to none other than soul reaper Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya walking up to the group.

"You're here too Toshiro?" Ichigo looks at the Captain with a bit of a sigh as he asked him a question.

"Certainly. The others at the Soul Society said I would probably be good for this job." He explains to Ichigo, but then gets a little annoyed to what Ichigo had called him. "...and don't call me by my first name. It's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

"Whatever." Ichigo sighs as doesn't really care what the small white haired captain had said about calling him by his ranking name, but it did bring up another pretty good question Ichigo wanted to know.

"Say, are you the only captain they assigned here or did they send more?" Ichigo ask while looking around if there are anymore captains.

"Does this answer your question?" A voice answers Ichigo's question. The person whose voice belonged to was soul reaper Captain and Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"You too Byakuya?" Ichigo decides to ask the other captain on what's his reason for being at the base.

"Of course I am. Almost like Captain Hitsugaya here, I also have been chosen to be here. I mean did you honestly think they would send only one soul reaper captain?" Byakuya tells the substitute soul reaper in a serious manner.

"You make a good point. I suppose two captains sound like the safest number for all this." The moment Ichigo had just said that, he was then surprisingly lifted up from the ground by the collar of his shirt.

The one who had lifted up the young soul reaper was most scary looking captain as far as they could tell, Kenpachi Zaraki. "Who said there was two of them?" Kenpachi grins wickedly and intently at Ichigo.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo says as he is continuing to being picked up by the scary looking spiky haired captain.

"What's wrong? Didn't expect to see me now, did you? Like Renji said, we can't let you have all the fun now." He continues to intimidate Ichigo while holding him.

"You tell him Captain!" Another voice calls out to Kenpachi and Ichigo. Not too much of a surprise, said voice belonged to Ikkaku Madarame looking at the sight of Ichigo getting somewhat picked on by his captain.

The bald soul reaper wasn't the only one who was watching this unfold, he was alongside his fellow squad member and friend Yumichika Ayasegawa. "I must say, things are really beginning to look lively here already." Yumichika grins at the sight.

"Why am I not surprised that you two are here?" Ichigo sighs as he figured those two would be at the base.

"Ok Kenpachi, that's enough of that." A voice walks up to the group telling Kenpachi to quit fooling around with Ichigo. That voice belonged to Captain Jushiro Ukitake walking to the group with a smile.

"Yeah, put him down. We still need him." Another voice walks up behind Jushiro and politely tells Kenpachi to let go of Ichigo. To not much of a surprise, the voice belonged to Jushiro's good friend and fellow Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku.

Listening to both Captains, Kenpachi let's go of Ichigo and just sigh at the two of them for somewhat ruining his fun. At that point, Ichigo was a bit relieved after Kenpachi let him go. "Thanks you two." Ichigo thanks the two captains in relief.

"No problem. You're still a valued member to all this and we wouldn't want you getting hurt already." Shunsui tips his hat with a smile. "I'm gonna have to agree with him." Jushiro agrees also with a smile.

As a quick response to the group, The Major taps her kendo stick to the ground to get their attention. "Now that everyone is here, I suppose we can get things on there way?" She looks back at the group with a confident smile.

"I couldn't agree with you anymore. Right Minna?" Kisuke grins back towards both the major and commander.

"That's right. Let's get a move on." Minna replies with a smile as the group and herself start to walk towards the base more.

 **S**

Meanwhile in the base's hangar, we turn our attention to two other witches pulling a cart of refreshments while talking amongst themselves. Those witches were known other than Yoshika Miyafuji and Lynette Bishop. In their discussion, Lynette or Lynne for short was talking and explaining to Yoshika about the special new reinforcements.

"Wow, really? Do you really think they'll be able to help us against the new type of neuroi?" Yoshika asks her friend if what she said could be true.

"I'm not quite sure myself. However, they said the ones they've chosen are people who are actually good at their profession." Granted, Lynne didn't know much about the new recruitments, but she heard that they should be able to help with their new neuroi problem.

"They sound pretty cool." Yoshika was a bit in awe and amazement after hearing about the people who have come to help.

Just then to the two witches' surprise, the hangar door started to open up. On the other side of said door, while making their way into the hangar was the Major and the Commander along with 12 men, who Yoshika and Lynne weren't familiar with. Those men were Kisuke, Ichigo, and the others who have been recruited to help the witches.

Looking at the sight and appearance of the men, Yoshika and Lynne were a little surprised to see them. Telling by how most of them were dressed in similar outfits, the two witches can safely assume that they were the ones here to help them in their time of need.

"Wow, that's them? They look so amazing." Yoshika was a bit impressed by the appearance of the men.

"I don't know Yoshika, some of them kind of look a little scary...Especially, that big one." She points in the direction of the men, as she's referring to Kenpachi who just sighed.

"Good to see that you two are here already and I see you have some leftover refreshments." The Major and the others walks up the two witches.

"Oh yes, go ahead and help yourselves. Their plenty of them left over." Yoshika offers to the group.

"Don't mind if we do." Kisuke replies back by tipping his hat politely to the two witches with a smile.

As a few of the men were enjoying some of the leftovers, Yoshika and Lynne were continuing to look at the group. The two had some thoughts on what to think of the spiritual beings and they must say, they were a little skeptical about them as they continue examine the men.

However, the time of examination was over as Ikkaku was getting a little annoyed being stared at. "What the hell are you two staring at?" He replies back at the two witches sounding rather annoyed.

After hearing that from the bald looking soul reaper, the two witches became a little frightened by him. What made matters a little worse, was Kenpachi lifting up Yoshika off the ground by the collar of her shirt, just like he did earlier with Ichigo.

"It's not nice to stare at people like that...You might just piss them off." The scary captain intimidates the young Fuso witch at close range. At that point, Yoshika was beginning to feel even more frightened.

"That's enough of that Kenpachi, you already did that today. Put her down." Kisuke tells the captain to put Yoshika down. Once again, he decided to do what he was told and let's go of her.

However for Yoshika, Kenpachi didn't put her down as gently she want it to be as she fell straight to the ground and landed on her bottom. This made the young Fuso witch to wince in a bit of pain. The sight of this made Lynne feel bad for what had happened to her friend.

In act of kindness and also feeling bad himself, Ichigo extends his hand forward to the brown haired witch to help her up. "Hey, are you ok?" Ichigo ask if she is alright.

"Yes...I'm fine and thank you" She replies back to his question while still feeling a little soar as she takes Ichigo's hand and get's back up.

"No problem and also don't be too scared about this one. Believe it or not, he actually has somewhat of a soft spot." That comment from Ichigo made Kenpachi a little annoyed, but he decided to just shrug it off.

"That will be all you two. Go get ready for the meeting." Minna instructs the two other witches to be prepared for an upcoming meeting. "Yes ma'am!" They both saluted to their commanding officer and decided to walk away with the cart.

"Hey...see you later on ok!" Ichigo yells back the two girls with a confident smile. As a response back, Yoshika and Lynne smile back with the same confident smile he was giving them. "Ok, see ya around!" Yoshika replies back as Lynne and herself leave the hangar.

Seeing this sight unfold, Mio, Minna, and Kisuke couldn't help, but warmly smile at the sight that had taken place. "Seems like someone made a friend already." Kisuke says to the two witches.

"It sure seems like that." The Major replies back with confidents. "I have to agree with both of you on this one." Minna agrees with both of them as the 3 of them continue to look at Ichigo with smiles, knowing that he is already starting to get along with some of the people there.

 **S**

After a couple of minutes of touring around the base, the group has now entered the meeting room, where the important meeting will take place. In said meeting room, the group was in the presence of the rest of the girls they will be working with. These girls were the 501st Joint Fighter Wing or commonly known as the Strike Witches.

With that being said, the two groups wait anxiously for the meeting to start. Upon waiting, both groups were looking intently at each other from opposite ends of the meeting room. To most of both groups they were either fascinated, worried, or not that impressed as much. Either way, they all knew they had to eventually have to team up with them.

"Ok, now that all of you made it today, let's get this meeting started." Minna tells both groups that the meeting was about to start.

"First thing we need to discuss about is, what's been happening as of late with certain neuroi activity. For this part, allow me introduce an old friend to explain all this." Minna looks at Kisuke as she gives him the spotlight.

"Thank you Minna." The blonde tips his hat as he's ready to explain about the recent neuroi problem.

"For those who don't really know who I am, my name is Kisuke Urahara. I've been friends with these two for as long as I can remember." Kisuke obviously is talking about The Major and Commander. "...but aside from that, allow me explain about the new enemy you're up against." He gets ready to tell them about the new foes.

"You see, there are a lot of unnatural things out there in the world of ours and believe it or not they might exist. One of those unnatural things are evil spirits who are wicked to the core. Those evil spirits I'm talking about are known as Hollows...and let me tell ya, they aren't to be taken as lightly." After hearing that from the former captain, the witches were either skeptical, confused, or isn't sure to believe in any of this.

"Now, I don't know precisely what's causing this, but it would seem that hollows have been somehow merging with your common enemy, the neuroi." Kisuke explains to the group, who were wondering why the neuroi looked and were acting all differently.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly do you even know all of this?" One of the witches, Captain Gertrud Barkhorn ask Urahara in a serious tone.

"I'm glad you asked. Which brings us to the second part of the meeting. Mio would you mind explaining this part?" Kisuke asked Sakamoto with a smirk as he gives her the floor.

"Certainly." The Major gets ready to explain next. "As you're all able to see and know, that we have these 11 men here with us at the meeting today. As they will be helping us, until we can get rid of these hollowfied neuroi once and for all." She explains to the others, causing to be a little more confused.

"I don't want to sound rude in all, but how can they help us?" Yoshika decided to ask out of curiosity.

"Allow me explain how." The Major tries to explains to Yoshika and the others. "You see, those hollows Urahara here mentioned earlier are actually common enemies to these 11 men right here. These men excluding two of them that we have with us are spiritual beings known as Soul Reapers." Mio reveals to the other witches.

After hearing that from the Major, most of the other witches were a little skeptical about the Soul Reapers. "Soul Reapers?" Yoshika confusedly said sounding curious.

"That's right, these 9 men are part of the Soul Society. An organization dedicated to keep the supernatural order. I know it sounds all silly in all, but it is all true." She says in a serious manner. Not willing to argue with the Major, the rest of the witches decided to just believe with what she had said and trust in the 11 men.

"Now that that's settled, it's time that we end this meeting. We'll explain more about this later on tomorrow. In the meantime, enjoy the rest of your day." Minna dismisses everyone as the meeting was over.

 **S**

As the night had set upon the base, it was now time for everyone to get some rest for the morning to come.

We now turn our to attention to Ichigo walking with Minna in the hall, trying to find the room they have chosen for him. The other soul reapers along with Uryu and Chad have already found their chosen rooms, so the only one left to find his room was Ichigo. Seeing that he needed some help finding it, Minna decided to help him out.

"Let's see, the room should be right...here." Minna opens the door to Ichigo's room where he'll be staying for time being.

Getting a glimpse of the room, Ichigo was a little impartial about the appearance of his room. His room looked standard, as it was an average size room with one window and an average sized bed next to said window.

"Thanks." He thanks the other redhead for helping find where he'll be staying for a while.

"No problem. Please make yourself comfortable and get some rest. We'll see you in the morning." Minna gives the soul reaper a simple smile as she leaves the room.

"See ya around." Ichigo says good night to the commander as she walks out the door of the room.

After she left the room and closed the door, Ichigo sat flat on the bed and laid down on his back as then sighed in a bit of relief.

 _"Damn...What a long day."_ He sighs in thought about the whole day so far, as he went through a long day.

As Ichigo was getting to ready to go to sleep, the sound of a small knock goes through his door. Wondering who it could be, he decides to sit back up and reply to who was knocking on the door. "Who is it?"

As the door slowly opens up, it was revealed that the person who was knocking was Yoshika looking a little nervous as she enters the room. Ichigo recognized her from earlier from the time she got picked up by Kenpachi.

"Oh hey there." Ichigo calmly greets the witch in a bit of a quiet manner, for he knew it was a late time and some of the others are trying to get some sleep.

"Hi there. Sorry if I'm disturbing you and keeping you awake. I would just like to thank you again for earlier." Yoshika was referring to what happened earlier for helping her up from the small crash landing.

"It's alright, I was just about to stay up a little more longer. Also, no problem, I figured you could use a hand. Especially from someone like that guy" Ichigo says to comfort her a bit, which cause her to smile a little.

"Well once again thank you...Umm..I'm cooking breakfast early in the morning tomorrow. Would care to join me?" She asked Ichigo nervously if he wanted to join her for breakfast in the morning.

Ichigo was a little curious about the whole thing, but he knew he didn't really have too much to do in the morning. "Yeah, sure. Just make sure to wake me up in the morning before you start. Ok?" He accepts her invitation.

As a response, she smiles at the soul reaper's decision replies back to his question. "Ok, see ya in the morning." Yoshika smiles back at him as she leaves the room.

In return, Ichigo smiles back a bit at her. "See ya later." He replies as she had just left the room.

 **With that being said, Ichigo lies down on his bed and gets some sleep. A day has come and gone from that point on. As the next few days continue, a lot of question will be raised. What will happen to Ichigo and the others? Will they be able to co-exist with the Strike Witches? Find out next Chapter.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	3. Ch3: Partners

**Hollowfied Neuroi**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Strike Witches, as all credit and property belong to their well respected owners. Please support the official releases.)_

 **Ch:3**

 **Partners**

 **Last time on Hollowfied Neuroi, we join our favorite substitute soul reaper Ichigo and former soul reaper captain Kisuke as they have made their way to the military base in Romagna. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by the Major, the Commander, and the others who have been somewhat drafted awaiting for both of them. As it was time for the meeting, Kisuke and the two higher up witches were explaining about the new recent hollowfied neuroi outbreak problem they been having. Upon the meeting, the three of them have also explained and declared that the spiritual beings are there to help until all of this outbreak is over. Will both spiritual being and witches be able to get along? Find right now!**

We begin the story in Ichigo's room where he'll be living in for the time being, sleeping on his bed as tries to sleep in. However for Ichigo, that really wasn't the case as Yoshika opens the door with a bit of force and a bit of joy to wake the soul reaper.

"Good morning!" She yells out loud as she can without waking anyone else. This would cause Ichigo to widely wake up and spass out in surprise. This would then, cause him to fall off the bed and land on the hard floor.

"Ouch…" he sighs as a quick response with unpleasant groaning from the wake up call from Yoshika.

After seeing what had transpired, the young Fuso witch begins to feel and look a little worried for waking up the soul reaper. "Are you ok?" She decides to walk closer and ask him in concern if he was alright.

"I'm fine..." He sits up on the floor, as he responds back with a sigh while continuing to groan in a bit of pain, as he was rubbing the top of his head. "Mind telling what the hell was that for?" Ichigo sighs in the form of a question.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to fall down like that, mister." She apologized for waking him. "I just wanted to see you. You said you would join me for making breakfast this morning." She explains to him.

Hearing that from Yoshika did reminded him that he did somewhat made a promise about joining her for breakfast in the morning last night. "Oh yeah, that's right. I almost forgot about that." He replies back as he is reminded about their conversation from last night.

"Ok, just let me get dress and I'll join you out of the room." Ichigo ask Yoshika to leave the room so he can meet her outside of the room "Sure thing." Yoshika replies back as she begins leaves the room.

However, Ichigo decided to catch her for a moment before she left the room. "Hey...Sorry for being a bit rude when you woke me." Ichigo apologized for sounding a bit rude for wake call. For he knew that was a little rude and he felt bad.

"That's ok, It's partially my fault. I should have been specific about the time, Mister." She explains to Ichigo.

"No it's fine, I think I needed that." Ichigo says as he tries to make her feel a little more better. However, after all of that, Ichigo wanted to know something that was bothering him for a while.

"By the way, I don't think I got your name." He brings up the fact that they haven't introduced each other yet.

"Oh, that's right. I guess we really haven't properly introduced ourselves." She says as he did bring up a good point. "I'm Yoshika, Yoshika Miyafuji." She introduces herself to him as she extends her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He introduces himself to her back and shakes her hand.

"Well Ichigo, I'll see you outside the room." She waves back to him while she's walks out the room with smile.

"Cool, I'll be out in a few seconds, Yoshika." Ichigo replies back with a warm grin to her as she leaves the room and closes the door.

 **S**

After getting dressed in his soul reaper attire, Ichigo has kept his word and joined Yoshika in the dining room making breakfast in the morning for the others before they arrive.

So far, Ichigo was actually spending a good time with her in the kitchen as he was helping her out with the food. It kind of reminded him of spending sometimes with his younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

As for Yoshika, she was also enjoying Ichigo's company and help with the food. Normally she would do it Lynne, but after telling Lynne that he'll be helping her for that day she decided to set this one out, which she was ok with of course.

Having prepared breakfast, the two of them take a bit of a break and eat some food themselves. After Ichigo took a bite out of Yoshika's cooking, he was really impressed by how it tasted. "This is not bad. It taste really good." Ichigo compliments on her cooking with a kind smirk.

She smiles at the soul reaper's compliment. "Thank you. I really couldn't have done it without you." She then replies back to his compliment and thanks him for the assistance.

"Well I'm happy to help anytime and thanks for inviting me to help." He thanks the witch for letting him join her.

"We're welcome and thank you for helping me." She continues to thanks him back for the assistance.

"No problem." He replies back politely to the young witch with a kind smile again, which cause her to smile in return.

"Well look who's here already." Renji says as he and other spiritual beings start to come in the dining room, as they were up and hungry that morning. They weren't the only ones, as the other members of the Strike Witches came in as well and just like the men, they were hungry.

"Alright. Breakfast is ready." The other red headed witch known as Charlotte Yeager or Shirley as her friends call her and for short says with relief, as she and the others were hungry for b breakfast.

With that being said for a couple of minutes from both Renji and Shirley, the others have began on starting their days with breakfast Yoshika and Ichigo had prepared. So far, everyone was enjoying themselves as they continuing to eat the prepared food. Some of the men, were even fascinated by how the food tasted.

"I got to admit Yoshika, the food taste pretty good today." Minna complements on how well the food was made.

"Yeah, you really outdone yourself this morning." Lynne also complements on the food that was prepared.

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without Ichigo for helping me out earlier this morning." She smiles at the substitute soul reaper for the help from earlier.

"It's no problem. like she said, I just helped out." Ichigo says for he knows he's not one to take too much credit.

"Well isn't that sweet of you Ichigo. I always knew you could be a softy sometimes." Renji puts Ichigo's head underneath his arm as he picks on him. "Shut up!" The substitute soul reaper sighs sounding a bit annoyed from the other redhead's comment.

"Well either way, thank you both for the meal this morning." The Major speaks to thank both her comrade and one of her new allies.

As a response, the both of them gave back a warm smile to the Major, for what she had said was kind to both of them. However for Ichigo, he looks around and know dist someone was missing from the group.

"Hey, where's Kisuke?" Ichigo wonders where the former captain had gone, for he hadn't shown up yet. This did kind of leave some questions for some of the others as well, since they haven't seen the blonde anywhere this morning.

"He decided to leave yesterday after the meeting was over." Captain Ukitake decides to answer and explain to the others to where Kisuke had gone. For the only ones who knew where he went were the Major, the Commander, Shunsui, and himself.

"That's right. He said since everything was almost explained, his work here was done for the time being." Shunsui explains more to why Kisuke wasn't at the base.

"Why am I not surprised by any of that." Ichigo sighed at Kisuke's typical fashion of leaving. He wasn't the only one though, as some of the other men shared the same thoughts about the former captain.

Before anyone could say anything else, Major Sakamoto decides to clear her throat as she tries to speak and change the subject. "If I may have your attention please. Since we're all here, how's about we get to know each other more, If that's ok with you men?" She turns her attention to the men, who luckily didn't mind or cared on them introducing themselves.

"We don't mind at all." Junshiro speaks for everyone else with a smile. "As a sign of our gratitude we'll introduce ourselves first." Junshiro continues to be polite.

"Ichigo, care to start us off?" He ask Ichigo to start them off on introductions, who no problem with it at all.

"Yeah, sure. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He stands up from his chair as he introduces himself to the other witches.

"I guess I'll go next." Uryu decides to stand up as well and and introduce himself next. "I'm Uryu Ishida." He props his glasses upward to his face with finger.

"I'm Chad, It's nice to meet you all." Chad stands and greets himself to the witches in a kind manner.

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai at your service." Renji introduces himself to the witches as he stands from out of his chair next.

"Aw what the hell. I suppose this wouldn't hurt." Ikkaku stands up with a sigh as he prepares to introduces himself. "Name's Ikkaku Madarame." He continues to sigh as he's one of the ones who doesn't really care about giving out his name as much.

"I figured you'd be like this." Yumichika sighs at Ikkaku's lack of caring. "Anyways, I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa." He then introduces himself next with a smirk.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10, Gotei 13." The small captain introduces himself in a proper manner.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6, Gotei 13." Byakuya also properly introduces himself to the other witches.

Before he could speak, Kenpachi just sighs for he was the second one who really didn't care about the whole introduction thing. "Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11, Gotei 13." He continued to sigh.

"I'm Jushiro Ukitake, I'm the Captain of Squad 13, Gotei 13." The taller white haired captain properly introduced himself. "...And I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad 1 and Commander of Gotei 13." Shunsui Introduces himself last the other witches.

"Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you all." Minna speaks for mostly everyone with a smile for the men introducing themselves.

"I suppose it is our turn then. It only fare if we do the same. Right, Minna?" Sakamoto turns to the Commander.

"Right. Yoshika, since the Major and myself had already introduced ourselves earlier, would you like to start us off." Minna ask the young Fuso witch if she can start of introductions.

"Sure thing." She replies back to the Karsland witch. "I'm Yoshika Miyafuji. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Yoshika politely bows in respect towards the men. Both hearing Yoshika say her last name, Captains Ukitake and Shunsui were a little surprised to hear that, since both of them heard that a last name before.

"I'm Lynnette Bishop, but you can call me Lynne for short." Lynne introduced herself next to the men.

"Perrine Clostermann." Perrine introduces herself and props up glasses as she somewhat glares at Uryu for some unknown reason.

 _"What was that for?"_ Uryu thought as he had no idea why she was leering at him, as he also props up his glasses too.

"Well since we're doing intros, I guess I'll go next." Shirley gets ready to introduce herself to the others with a bit of enthusiasm. "My name is Charlotte E. Yeager, but my friends call me Shirley." She smiles at the men with confidence.

Before anyone could say anything else, fellow witch known as Francesca Lucchini, was resting a bit of her head on Shirley's...unmentionables. This kind of made the men a little uncomfortable and slightly confused by the twin pony-tailed witch's action.

"That's my Shirley for ya. Always greeting people with confidence." She continues to be playful with Shirley. The second redheaded witch didn't really mind as it was kind natural for her.

"By the way I'm Francesca Lucchini." She introduces herself to the men as she continues to play with Shirley chest.

"Should we be wondering what's going on here?" Ichigo says as he was still confused by what Francesca was doing to Shirley.

"She's always does that. It's kind of normal around here." The witch known as Erica Hartmann explains a bit to Ichigo and the others. "I'm Erica Hartmann by the way. Nice to meet you." Hartmann smiles as she introduced herself.

"I suppose I'll go next." Barkhorn sighs a bit as she introduce herself next. "Captain Gertrud Barkhorn, if you're willing to know I am." She introduces herself in a proper soldier-like manner.

"I'm Elia Ilmatar Juutilainen and this Sanya Litvyak." The witch known as Elia introduces the witch known as Sanya and herself,

She was holding Sanya up in a chair, for the white haired witch was a bit sleepy for the moment. "Nice to meet you." Sonya got some words out a bit as she was still a little sleepy, but she was still able to listen.

"Now that we got our formalities in order, what do you all say after breakfast we discuss about pairing arrangements?" Minna discusses what will happen after breakfast.

"Pairing arrangements?" Ichigo says as he was a bit confused by what Minna met by that. He wasn't the only one, for most of the men and the rest of the witches were also curious and confused by she had meant by that.

"We'll discuss it at the meeting after breakfast today. Until then, everyone continue eating and see us in the meeting room after you're done." The Major instructs the others to get ready for the meeting soon.

 **S**

After everyone was done with breakfast, they proceeded to the meeting room, where the important meeting is taking place. In said meeting, the discussion was about the upcoming pairings The Major and Commander have mentioned from before.

"Ok, as you all know already we are at war with the hybrid of neuroi and hollow. With that being said, we have mentioned earlier at breakfast about pairing arrangements. Please allow us to explain." Minna clears her throat as she explains to the others what The Major and herself had talked about earlier.

"You see, in order for to make this all possible, we have decided to put all of us into 6 teams. In other words, you will be partnering up with each other." Minna reveals to the others what she and The Major had meant.

"Partnering up with each other?" Barkhorn says in a confusing tone. As a matter of fact, she wasn't the only one, for the others excluding Captains Ukitake and Shunsui were also in a state of confusion Barkhorn was in when they heard that from the commander.

"That's right, let us explain more." The Major tries to calm the rest of them down as she tries to explain to the others. "You see, the reason for this is so we can establish an understanding amongst each other." She explains.

"For these pairings we have decided to do 6 teams. Each team excluding one will get two men and two witches each." She continues explains to others.

What she had said had started going through their heads, and quite frankly it sounded like a bit of a good idea to most of them. It would sounded like a good idea for them to learn more about each other a little more better. However, what she had said to them had Toshiro wondered about the one little detail she had mentioned.

"Why exactly is that one team won't be getting two of each?" The small white haired captain asked. His question had also led to others wonder the same thing he was thinking.

Mio clears her throat as she tries to easily answer the captain's question. "The reason for that is because we needed a spare team of two to make sure any of the teams or the team itself needs backup during some missions." She explains why there's one team of two.

"I see, so it's almost like a support team?" Byakuya hypothesized the reasoning for the team of two.

"That's pretty much what it is, yes." Minna sums up and answers Byakuya's question if it was a support team.

With that being said, it pretty much clear up some of the questions the others had in their minds. However, there was still that one question everybody else wanted to know, and that question was, who would be teaming up with who?

Said question was going to be answered, as the Major has cleared her throat once more for what she's going to say. "Alright, I think it's time we announce who we chosen as your partners now."

Those words that came out of her mouth made some them feel a bit anxious to whom they have chosen for partners. As for Toshiro, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Ikkaku they could pretty much careless for they didn't really care all that much who would be their partners, as long as they stay out of their way. As for Junshiro and Shunsui, they sort of already know how some of the pairing will turn out, so it wasn't too much of a surprise for them.

"First team will be Captain Ukitake and Captain Shunsui teaming up with Minna and myself." The Major reveals the first team to the others as both captains smile.

Again, it wasn't too much of a surprise for the men, since they seen both Captains Ukitake and Shunsui team up before. So, It was practically normal.

"We're happy to be teaming up with you." Shunsui respects their decision to be their partners. "I second that notion." Junshiro agrees with his comrade about their new partnership.

"That's good to hear." Minna smiles in agreement at the two captains. Even the major was smiling in agreement at both of them.

"For our 2nd team it will be Ishida and Chad teaming up with Lynne and Perrine." The Major reveals the next team.

So far after hearing that and making eye contact at each other, the 4 of them were a little curious about them being a team.

Uryu, Chad, and Lynne didn't seem to mind all that much. As for Perrine, she wasn't all that thrilled, as she just kept on glaring Uryu.

 _"She's doing it again."_ The quincy curiously thought as he looks back at Perrine leering back at him.

"Next team is Madarame and Ayasegawa will teaming up with Shirley and Lucchini." She continues to reveal the next teams.

Ikkaku and Yumichika along with Shirley and Francesca look back at each other to see who they'll be teaming up with.

To Ikkaku and Yumichika, they felt impartial to their new teammates. While Shirley and Francesca felt almost the same way towards the two soul reapers.

"So we're teaming with the pretty boy and the baldly, huh?" Shirley describes her new teammates.

"Hey!" Ikkaku yells at Shirley, as he didn't take it kindly to her comment. For Yumichika and Francesca, they just thought it was a bit funny and giggled.

"The next will be Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Zaraki teaming up with Barkhorn and Hartmann." The Major continues to introduce the teams.

"Ah man. How come we get the short one and the scary one?" Hartmann whispers to Barkhorn as she wasn't all that thrilled about her teammates.

Toshiro felt a little annoyed by Hartmann's whispering comment, while Kenpachi stared back at her with wicked grin. This would cause Hartmann to look back with freaked out blue look on her face.

"For one of the final two teams it will be Captain Kuchiki and Abarai teaming up with Eila and Sanya." Mio reveals the 2nd to last teams.

"So we get those two, huh? I guess that's cool." Eila wasn't all too sure what to think of her new teammate, as she then proceeds to hug Sanya. For she knows as long she was with Sanya, she was ok with it.

 _"They seem very close."_ Renji noticed Eila hugging Sanya for a good period of time, as he wasn't precisely what to think of it.

"Wait, then that means…" Ichigo could only guess correctly as she looks at Yoshika, who was looking back.

"That's right. The final team that will be the support team will be Kurosaki and Miyafuji." Minna announces the last team.

Ichigo and Yoshika look back at each other with a bit of surprise in their eyes. It then became a bit silent between two of them, as they both didn't know what to think of this.

 _"I'm paired up with Ichigo?"_ She looks back at her new partner with an unsure look on her face. _"I mean...I don't have a problem with that, It's just a little unexpected, I guess."_ The unsure thoughts go through her mind.

"Hey." Ichigo snapped out her train of thought, as tries to grab her attention. "Listen, I know it's just the two of us, but I just want let you know, that I'll always have your back. Ok?" He smiles back at his new partner, as he tries to give her more confidence.

Deep down, he feels the same as she does, but he knows he should worry because their going to have each others backs.

Feeling this as well after hearing that, Yoshika turns that worried look into a warm smile to her new partner. "Ok, I'm glad you and I are partners Ichigo." She responds back the soul reaper.

"Me too." He continues to smile at his new witch partner. The sight from this made some of the others smile in return towards the two. For it was a sight of a good friendship.

"Now that everything is accounted for, it's about time we wrap up this meeting." Minna announces for the meeting to be over.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. You're all dismissed for today. Have a good rest of the day." The Major tells everyone that the meeting over. "Yes ma'am!" Most of them saluted back to her like soldiers.

 **With that being said and no threat appearing for the rest of that time, the has come and gone. With everyone being paired into 6 teams, things should go smoothly. What will happen to our heroes? Find in the next chapter.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	4. Ch4: Powerful Alliance

**Hollowfied Neuroi**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Strike Witches, as all credit and property belong to their well respected owners. Please support the official releases.)_

 **Before we begin, I would like to say that I'll be working on this story for a little while for now. I know there are other stories you want me to continue working, but please wait.**

 **Ch:4**

 **The Powerful Alliance**

 **Last time on Hollowfied Neuroi, we find everyone in the discussion about having a signed partners. Having those terms agreed upon, the partners were chosen for 6 teams when the time comes. Upon said partnering, Our heroes Ichigo and Yoshika have been chosen to be in a team of two. The two had both agreed to be best partners they could ever be. Will that be proven correctly as time passes on? Find out right now!**

We begin our story early in the morning with Yoshika, Lynne, and Perrine walking in the hall. The reason for this is because, they were going to see how Ichigo was doing and wanted him to join him on a morning stroll before breakfast.

"Here's the room." Yoshika points out to Lynne and Perrine where Ichigo's room is, as they have made it to his room.

"Are you sure Ichigo wouldn't mind join us this morning?" Lynne ask her Fuso comrade in a concerning tone.

"Are you even sure it's a good idea to bring him along with us." Perrine asked in a doubtful tone. For she was as thrilled to having Ichigo come along with them on the nice stroll.

"Ichigo said it would be ok when he was done with his morning workout today." Yoshika informs her friends to Ichigo had told her. "He should be done by now or soon." Yoshika places her hand on the door knob.

She then proceeds to slowly open the door to his room. "Hello...Ichigo are you in here?" Yoshika pushes the rest of the door open and proceeds to look in the room along with Lynne and Perrine.

What caught their eyes and attention was Ichigo's body still lying in bed, looking rather lifeless. This kind of made the three girls a bit confused, for they thought Ichigo was suppose to be up by now.

"I thought you said, Ichigo was up, Yoshika?" Lynne looks back at the Fuso witch with confusion.

"Why am I not surprised by this? I figured this one would be the type to slack off." Perrine said sounding annoyed by the sight of the substitute Soul Reaper "Slacking off".

"Maybe he's just tired from working out this morning." Yoshika assumed that would be the reason why Ichigo is still in bed.

In order to test her theory, Yoshika and the two others walk inside the room to see if Ichigo was alright. The Fuso witch took a few more steps forward towards his bed as she tries to wake him up.

"Ichigo, are ok? Are you still sleepy?" Yoshika attempts to wake him up by shrugging his side and shoulder with her hands, as though she's pushing him.

"I swear, I'll never understand guys as much." Perrine sighed at the redhead's sight, for she was getting a little annoyed by it.

"Didn't you come to an understanding with that one guy?" Lynne looks back at the blonde, as she bring up a point from an event that occurred a little long ago.

"He doesn't count. Him and I didn't see eye to eye as much." Perrine stated as replied back to Lynne's question.

 _(SN: Props to anyone who get's what these two are talking about)_

As those two were talking amongst each other, the sound of a gasp from Yoshika caught their attention. "Oh no...He's not breathing." Yoshika gasped that Ichigo wasn't breathing.

Hearing that caused the two other witches to come closer to the bed, as they were now in a state of worry. "What's wrong?!" Lynne asked sounding completely worried about the unconscious redhead.

"I was wondering why he wasn't moving. So I checked his pulse and wasn't there." Yoshika explains in a bit of a panicking tone.

"This is bad. We need to get him to the infirmary and fast." Even Perrine was in the same state as the other two, as she being to feel worried by this.

"What are you 3 doing in here?" A voice of a boy near the door asked the three witches what they were currently up to.

"It's Ichigo. He's not..…." Yoshika and the other two turn their attention to where the voice was coming from. To a bit of their surprise, the voice belonged to Ichigo himself wearing his Soul Reaper attire with a bit of a confused look on his face.

"Did I miss something?" Ichigo asked as he was still confused by what was going on in his room.

"Ichigo!" Yoshika yelps with relief as the other two and herself walk up to Ichigo, feeling relieved that he was alright. "You're ok." Yoshika gives him an unexpected hug to him in return of a response.

"Of course, I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" He continues to ask them his questions, because he was still a bit confused.

"Thank goodness, you're still breathing." Lynne also even begins to feel a bit more relief that he's alright.

"Wait, hold on...How can you be standing with us right now, if you're over there not breathing on the bed?" Perrine points to Ichigo's body on the bed sounding extremely confused.

She wasn't the only one extremely confused by this, as Yoshika and Lynne look back his body, then back at him feeling the same thing as she's feeling.

"So that's what this about." He realizes why the three of them were so concerned about him when he walked in the room.

"It's a bit of a long story, but I'll explain to you girls ?" Ichigo says as he wasn't really in the mood to explain to them that process just yet.

"Ok." The three of them responded back to him, still sounding a little confused by the whole situation.

 **S**

After a nice stroll around the base, eating breakfast, and explaining what went down in the room, Ichigo and three witches were now in the meeting room waiting for an upcoming meeting to begin. As the 4 of them and a few others were still awaiting for the others to come in the room before the meeting could start, they have decided to summarize what Ichigo had explained earlier.

"So, what you're saying is that some of you guys are some kind of ghost?" Yoshika some what pretty much summed up what the soul reapers are.

"That's sorta of right, but it's a little more complicated than that." Ichigo says as he wasn't sure how to make it not sound less complicated.

Some of them were a little fascinated by what Ichigo had explained to them about him and some of his comrades. "That sounds scary." Francesca said sounding a little afraid due to her being a little afraid of ghost.

"I'm pretty sure they're not that kind of ghost, Francesca." Shirley said as she tries to calm her friend down just a bit.

"I don't know about you, but I don't really consider myself as a ghost." Renji stated for he would consider himself a little different from an ordinary spectre.

"Chad and I aren't even soul reapers and we wouldn't consider us as ghost either." Uryu props his glasses up.

"I been meaning to ask you two about that." Lynne said as she was curious about her partners. "If you two aren't like the rest of them, then what do you two do exactly?" She wanted to know what her new partners were capable of.

"Since you asked, I'm a half of a spiritual being known as a quincy." He somewhat explains to her and the others what he was cable of.

"...And I'm able to use a type of spiritual ability known as fullbring." Chad somewhat explains what he is also able to do.

Again, the girls that were present were a little fascinated by what they new comrades are capable of. However, Perrine was once again glaring at Uryu, causing him to look a back in a bit of confusion.

"Can I help you? You been angrily looking at me like that, ever since yesterday." Uryu decides to confront the blonde to why she been glaring at him.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just still surprised that someone like you is here and teaming up with me." She scuffs back at him as she crosses her arms and somewhat shuns him.

"Precisely, what exactly in the hell is that's suppose to mean?" The quincy sounded displeased by what she had said.

"Do I have to spell it out? I wondering why they decided to bring and team me up with a pervert like you?" Perrine stated to why she been angry with Uryu.

"Pervert?!" Uryu became extremely annoyed by her comment. "Who the Hell are you calling a pervert? I'm not a pervert!" The argument was starting to make the others a little uncomfortable.

"Yes you are. I pretty sure I can see it in your eyes, Pervert." Perrine assumed, causing him to be even more annoyed.

"That doesn't even make sense...and you're really one talk." Uryu retorts back to her, causing her to be annoyed by that.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Perrine asked to what the quincy had meant by his comment.

"Last time I checked, your choice of no pants really speaks for yourself. Don't you think?" He continue to retorts back, as she then turned red at what he'd said.

"Me having a lack of something underneath has nothing to do with." Perrine said sounding annoyed and embarrassed. "...and besides, why would you be even looking at my underwear. That just makes you the pervert, Pervert!" She continued to growl at him.

"It's not my fault, you're not choosing to wear anything to cover!" He continues to argue to with her.

As the two kept on arguing with each other, they began to growl and glare at one another, with the others just looking on, feeling uncomfortable.

"Calm down you two. Now is not to the time to be arguing this early during the day." Minna walks in with the rest of the others, as she tried to settle down the both of them.

Listening to her words, the two of them decided to just turn away, shrug off each other, and obey the Commander's order with a sigh.

"Now with that being settled, why don't we begin the meeting?" Captain Ukitake says as he tries to get everyone else's attention.

"I couldn't agree more on that." Major Sakamoto agrees with the taller white haired captain. "Minna?" She looks back at the redhead witch to signify for the meeting to begin.

"Right." She replies back to the eye patched witch, for she knew the Major was right to start the meeting.

"For today, we'll be discussing a recent neuroi sighting in an unpopulated area in a forest a few miles from here." She explains to the others.

"They speculate that neuroi have been showing up and destroying some parts of the forest. So, it's our duty to check into this and take it out." The Karsland witch declared.

"Major, would you be so happy to give them of the explanation?" Minna decides to give their attention to the Major. Not minding one bit, Sakamoto clears her throat as the spotlight was on her.

"As most of you don't what a neuroi is, we think it's best if you'd came along during the mission." She talks directly towards most the men. "Since you'll be helping us for the time being, it's best to know what precisely up against. Consider this almost like a demonstration."

They knew the major wasn't wrong, most of the men didn't know exactly what a neuroi was. So it would be such a bad idea for them to look into what they're fighting. Even if it's an alien machine bent on destruction.

Deciding to speak up for the others, Jushiro decides to clear his throat. "We would be honored to accompany you on this mission." He gives the Major a slight smile to her.

"That's good to hear." She replies back along with Commander Minna with a slight smile of their own.

 _"Geez, I wonder how this will all turn out."_ Ichigo thought as he wasn't sure what to think of the upcoming mission.

 **S**

After the meeting was over, everyone gets set for the upcoming mission today. With that being said, the men have been instructed to wait outside of the hangar of the base before the ladies arrive and so they can be ready for the mission. It also will serve as a purpose for what the men are about to see.

"So why exactly are we waiting for the girls to be ready?" Ichigo asked Captains Ukitake and Shunsui why they had to wait for the girls, while him and the other men being slightly confused by the whole thing.

"You'll see soon enough." Shunsui replies back with a confident smirk on his face, meaning he knows very well what's about to happen.

"What you and the others are about to see is how they do combat." Jushiro explains to them with a smirk on his face as well.

With that being said, the door to the base's hangar started to open to the sound of motors being heard from the inside. After the door has completely opened up, the sound of the motors became louder and closer to the base's walkway.

"Alright, ready to go!?" The Major's voice called out to the other girls if they are ready to begin the mission.

"Yes ma'am!" The other witches responded back in a soldier like fashion, signaling it's time to get going.

With the motor sound getting closer to the walkway and a bit of quick flash, the girls came out of the hangar with some interesting details. Almost like the Major, the other girls had a different variety of animal ears and tails. Another interesting part they had on them, was that they had some strange twin propellers on their legs that came in many colors.

As they continue to propel along the walkway, they began to ascend upward towards the sky. With that being said, the girls quickly and slowly have tooken off into the clear blue sky and have began to fly through the air.

The most of the guys excluding Jushiro and Shunsui, were surprised and amazed by the sight of the witches flying in the sky like that. As there was so many questions going through their heads about all this.

 _"Woah, I guess Kisuke wasn't kidding about the whole equipment thing."_ The thought of what Kisuke had mentioned before went through Ichigo's head.

"Like what you see boys?" Minna's voice goes through the boy's' ears through the ear pieces they were given before the came outside.

"This is just tip of the iceberg. Now everyone, let's move out!" The Major instructs the 21 of them to get going. "Right!" Most of them responded back to her order at the sametime.

 **S**

Up in the skies, the 22 heroes were making their way to their destination nearby. The witches were soaring through the sky with their equipment known as striker units. While, the men were leaping on air, trying to keep up with their allies.

With that being said, the group of 22 heroes have made it to their destination. Their destination was indeed what the Major and the Commander had mentioned before. For it was a forest with thick shady trees.

"Everyone, keep your guard up. We don't want to be blindsided if the enemy shows up." Minna instructs to the others in a serious manner. "Right." Most of others replied back at the sametime.

Before the guys could wait and put up their guard, the Major flies toward the men, because their was something she wanted to explain to them.

"Listen carefully. If it doesn't sound like too much trouble, we would want you to stay out of the battle if the enemy shows up." She instructs the boys to stay out of the upcoming battle.

Hearing that made most of the men a little confused by what the Major had instructed them to do.

She clears her throat, as she explains her reasoning for saying those specific set of instructions. "Most of you don't know how to defeat a neuroi. So it's best if we show how to do so, if that's ok."

She wasn't wrong and made a very good point. Most of the guys have never fought a neuroi before or even defeated one for that matter. With that being said and understanding the situation, they decided to take her word for it and decided to stay out of the possible upcoming fight.

Just then, something big and dark starts to emerge from the clouds in the sky. The sight was a black aircraft with ruby red like attachments on it. Most the men were a little surprised by the sight by sight of this new entity. As for the witches, they knew the new entity all to very well, for it was the enemy.

"It's the neuroi, get ready for battle." Sakamoto tells the other witches to be prepared to fight the enemy.

"Right!" They replied back to the Major at the exact same time with a serious soldier like tone. As the for the men, they did what were told to do and stay on the sidelines. For all they could do is stand and watch the upcoming battle.

"Alright ladies, Let's give these men a demonstration and show this neuroi what we're made of." Minna instructs others in a serious tone. "Yes Ma'am!" Most of them replied back at the sametime.

With that be said, the battle with the enemy neuroi and Strike Witches have begun. It started off with the neuroi firing some strange red beams from it's ruby gems on it's body at the witches. However, it was proven useless as most of the witches used their magic from their bodies to make these pretty big circular shields with magical symbols on them.

As a counter attack, the witches used their guns to fire at the enemy neuroi. The bullets from the guns went flying straight at the neuroi with sheer force, causing the machine like entity to roar in a bit of pain.

The neuroi fired it's red beam attack back at the witches again, hoping to hit them with sheer force. Yet again, most of them avoided the attack by dodging the beam or using her shield made of magic to defend themselves.

With every bullet attacking the machine, a crack appeared on the neuroi revealing a big ruby red crystal like object in it.

"It's the core! Take it out!" The Major ordered the others to open fire on the neuroi's weak spot with full force. "Right!" The other witches responded back, as they began to fire at the core of the neuroi with pure and sheer force.

From one open snot from Sakamoto using her gun, she managed to shoot straight at the core with force. After the core was shot, it shattered right on the spot, which then caused the neuroi to shatter itself into what seemed like small glowing white fragment. The sight of it all caused most of the men to be a bit fascinated by the sight.

"...And that's how it's done." Mio grins at the enemy's defeat. With that being said, the witches came up victorious against the enemy neuroi...or so they thought, as the boys then sensed evil spirit energy nearby and a red glow began to shine in the fragments of the neuroi.

"Look out behind you!" Ichigo shouted to warn the Major of the incoming danger coming from behind her.

Following his word for it, she turns around with a shocked expression on her face. A red beam of light was coming right at her. Fortunately for her, she able move to the side to avoid the incoming attack. Seeing this unfold, the other witches decided to back the Major up from that blindside attack.

"Mio, are you ok?" Minna and the others flew up to her to she is alright from what had transpired. "Yeah." She responds back to her comrades with a bit of relief in her voice. However, that had to wait for what they saw in a bit of horror was something they didn't expect to see this soon.

What got their attention was a large dark black slenderly like lizard beast, with a hole in the middle of it's chest floating in the sky. What made it's appearance even more frightening was that it was wearing hollow mask that was the same color designed as a neuroi, with glowing red eyes. The beast roared with pure rage as it revealed itself.

 **Now that the new enemy has revealed itself, it could mean desaturate for everyone. Will our heroes be able to defeat the it and survive? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	5. Ch5: Powerful Alliance 2

**Hollowfied Neuroi**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Strike Witches, as all credit and property belong to their well respected owners. Please support the official releases.)_

 **Before we begin, I would like to say that I'll be working on this story for a little while for now. I know there are other stories you want me to continue working, but please wait.**

 **Ch:5**

 **The Powerful Alliance 2**

 **Last time on Hollowfied Neuroi, our 22 heroes were sent on a mission to defeat the enemy neuroi. As a demonstration, The Major had ordered the males to stay out of the fight to show them their skills against the neuroi. Upon doing so, the witches were victorious. However in a shocking turns of events, a new threat has emerged out of nowhere. Will our heroes will survive against the new foe? Find out right now!**

We find the heroes staring at the new enemy that has appeared by with dismay and confusion as the creature continues to roar. Looking at the foe, the witches were a little frighten about the current situation. The sight of this even made the boys feel a bit displeased by the creature's sudden appearance.

"Holy crap!...That's a hybrid of those things!?" Ichigo gasped at the sight of the hollowfied neuroi.

"They weren't kidding, that thing looks terrifying." Renji adds on to what he and the other men are seeing transpire.

"Where did that come from?" Barkhorn yells as she has no clue where that hollowfied neuroi came from.

"I don't think any of us know that question." Shirley replies back in a seriously confused tone of voice.

"I think I know,...It's must have been hiding inside the neuroi we just destroyed...To put into words,..that neuroi must have been a decoy." Mio explains and hypothesized to where the new foe came from.

Upon hearing that, the other witches hold their guards up as they prepare to get ready to fight the new enemy. Trying to get a hit in, the hollowfied neuroi roars and fires another beam from its' mouth at the witches. As a response, the witches scatter away for a bit to avoid the beam attack from hitting them.

As the attack missed and hit the ground, some part of the forest exploded to where the beam landed. Seeing this unfold, most of the men were beginning to be a bit worried about the current situation.

"We have to step in, now!" Ichigo says to step in the fight and help the witches from the new hollowfied threat.

"Stand down!" The Major's voice goes through the guys' earpieces, ordering them to stand down.

"Why? Isn't this why brought us here?!" He questions why she ordered him and the others to stay out of the fight.

"There's only one of them. As far as I'm concerned, we can't handle this one." She replies back to the substitute soul reaper's question in a serious manner.

"We can't just let you girls fight that thing on your own!" Ichigo argues back at the Major in an angered tone.

"That's enough Ichigo!" The Captain Ukitake shouts back at Ichigo to calm down. "...But Captain." Looks back at the taller white haired captain being angrily confused.

"We must faith in our new allies. For now we must stay out of this fight, unless they truly need us." Jushiro tells Ichigo in a serious manner.

As much as he wants to help, Ichigo decided to listen to them and stand down. "Damn it." He whispered with a curse, for he knew he didn't want to stay out of it, but he had to from the orders he was given.

The battle with the hollowfied neuroi has begun, as the creature roars once again and charges the at the witches. Avoiding the enemy's oncoming attack, the witches move out of the way and raise their guns forward.

"Attack!" Sakamoto orders to the other witches to begin their onslaught on the hollowfied neuroi. With that being said, they begin to fire at the creature with all their might. With bullets and beam attacks flying, the battle was getting intense each second.

Unfortunately for the witches, their onslaught on the hollowfied being wasn't doing much damage. For it was only receiving currently only scratches from the bullets it took from the battle for the moment.

"Damn it! It's not weakening!" The Major curses at the sight of the damage the enemy took wasn't enough to defeat it.

What was going to make matters even worse, was that the hollowfied neuroi started to fire out something from it's back that wasn't the red beam. What was coming out of its' back looked like multiple hollow mask that had the same neuroi design as itself.

What happen next really started to scare most of the heroes a little, for the mask started to generate bodies of their own similar to the first one. It was now a turn for the worst, as the witches had to face more of them.

With no hesitation, the recently just made new enemies immediately started attacking the witches with sheer force. The enemy divided and cornered the witches into 6 separate surroundings. This cause the witches to struggle even more, as they're fighting multiple new foes and getting somewhat picked apart by them.

"There's too many of them!" Yoshika shouts out with a worried tone, as the enemy continues their onslaught on them.

Not seeing what's behind her, one of the enemy's fires its' red beam attack at from behind hoping to blindside her.

"Miyafuji, look out!" Mio warns her fellow Fuso comrade of the incoming enemy danger from behind her.

Hearing the warning from the Major, Yoshika turns around to see the incoming attack from behind her. As the attack was fired, Yoshika could only look in horror as her life looked like it was about to end right their.

However, that wasn't going to be the case as at that very moment. Ichigo showed up in front of the attack and sliced it in two, thus saving his partner from certain death.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo ask his witch partner if she was alright from that attack from the enemy. "Yeah." She replies back with relief, after Ichigo saved her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!? I thought I told you and the others we can handle it!? Turn back now!" Mio orders Ichigo to continue staying out of the fight.

"Like Hell!" Ichigo argues back with anger in his voice. Causing the Major to stutter a little from his choice of words.

"Look, I understand you're trying to prove to us how strong these things are by fighting them yourselves, but you can't fight them without us. In other words, we won't let any of you die here today, damn it!" Hearing those words from Ichigo alone, caused the Major to think for a second about the whole thing.

As she was partially think, the other males appeared in the 5 surroundings with their assigned witch partners.

"I think it's best if you don't argue with him about this one." Jushiro tries to have her agree with what Ichigo said with a sighing smirk.

"Yeah. there's no point going back and forth with him on this." Shusui agrees with his comrade to the Major. Coming to a somewhat understanding, she sighs with a smile as smirk for she knew they were right.

"Very well...Let's take these bastards out, together!" She righteously yells out to everyone to fight together against the enemy.

Saying those words to everyone listening, most of the comrades let out smirks of their own as the battle just became even more interesting. "It's about damn time." Kenpachi whispers with a wicked grin, for he was itching for a fight.

The battle with the 22 heroes and the evil beings has begun with the enemy charging at the alliance with force from most of the groups. The witches and the men were holding their own against the hollowfied neuroi as beams, bullets, blades, and other spiritual attack went flying almost everywhere.

As an attempt to get a strike in, one of the enemies strikes down onto Ichigo with it's claw. That was proven useless, as he managed to block it with his zangetsu and pushed the creature back.

 **"Getsuga Tenshou!"** Ichigo unleashes his signature attack on beast and slices it in the middle of its' mask. This would cause the core in the mask to shatter, along with the mask itself turning to fragments and having the body to fade away like an average hollow.

 **S**

As both Ichigo and Yoshika continue their fight with the enemy, Uryu, Chad, Lynne, and Perrine were continuing to hold off the enemy. The two witches were using their guns, Chad was using his fullbring to fight, and Uryu was using his reishi to shoot arrows at the enemy.

Just as they were continuing to dominate the battle, one of the hollowfied neuroi appeared behind Lynne and attempted to strike her down with it's claw. It was proven useless, as Chad shielded her with his right fullbring arm to protect her.

 **"El Directo!"** Chad lands a strong smashing punch to the mask, causing the enemy to do the samething as the one Ichigo destroyed.

"Are you alright, Lynne?" He looks backs to one of his partners if she was alright from that close call sneak attack.

"Yeah, thank you for the assist, Chad." Lynne responds back and thanks him for the save with a confident smile.

Another one attempted to do the samething to Perrine, but was caught off guard by Uryu firing a couple of arrows made of reishi to the mask of the enemy. This caused the creature to roar in pain and be destroyed.

"Talk about a close call, don't you think?" Uryu appears next her as he props his glasses upward.

"I got to admit, you're not that bad of a marksman, for a pervert." She compliments him then somewhat insults him after words. This would cause him to be a bit annoyed by that comment, but he knew it wasn't the time to argue about that at the time.

The two stare intently at their foes, as the enemies continue to come from each side of the group. "There's still a lot to go. You think you can keep up?" Uryu smirks back at his blonde witch partner, as he get's ready go back to fighting.

"I guess we'll have to see about that, huh?" She smirked back at him, as they both prop up their glasses.

 **S**

As the all out battle continues, Barkhorn and Hartmann were holding their own against the enemy. Along with them were their partners, Captain Hitsugaya and Kenpachi trying to fend off the foes.

Toshiro kept a calm demeanor as he was fighting, while Kenpachi was laughing maniacally as he was thrashing the enemies that came in his away. Above all, things were looking smoothly in the fight.

That is, until one of the enemies slashed Kenpachi's chest, leaving a bloody gash behind. "Oh no!" Hartmann gasped, as she just witnessed Kenpachi getting wounded from the hollowfied foe.

However by the look on the scariest captain's face, he didn't seemed to be phased by the wound it left on his chest. As a matter of fact, he smiled wickedly at his enemy and grabbed it by the mask with his bare hand.

"Was that suppose work?" He continues to smile wickedly at the hollowfied neuroi. He then, proceeds to crush the mask of the creature, until it was destroyed.

At the sight of this, he continues to grin wickedly. A glow of yellow started to engulf his body, like rising flames. After that, he charges forward at other enemies and thrash them all bit by bits. Hartmann and Barkhorn started to feel a little freaked out by the sight of the scary looking captain's destruction.

"That's a scary sight." Barkhorn commented on Kenpachi's on going carnage that's taking place. As she was still watching his destruction, one of the enemies appeared in front of her, giving her a bit of a startel as it tries to slash down at her.

Coming to the rescue, Toshiro appears in the middle of them as he blocked the slash attack with his blade. **"Rain of the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"** He unleashes his signature attack at the foe, as frost comes out of his zanpakuto and freezes the enemy right where it stands.

"Thanks." Barkhorn thanks the smaller white haired captain for the save and assist in relieved tone.

"Thank me later." Toshiro tells her, as more enemy continues to come at them. "We're not done just, yet." He glows to get ready for more of the enemies to come.

 **S**

"Yeehaa!" Shirley yells as, Ikkaku, Francesca, Yumichika, and herself do battle with the hollowfied neuroi that surrounded them.

Now that the boys have entered the fray, they were having the upper hand. The two witches firing with their guns while using their magic and the boys slashing away with their zanpakutos at the enemy.

"You guys are not bad fighters." Shirley compliments on the two men's ways of fighting the enemy with smirk.

"I can say the samething. You're pretty damn good yourselves." Ikkaku compliments back at the two witches with a grin, as more just keep on coming.

"I think it's best to compliment each other later." Yumichika reminds the others that there is still more to go.

"Yeah, let's show these jerks what we're made of!" Francesca roars as she agrees with Yumichika.

 **"Extend, Hozukimaru!"** Ikkaku unleashes his zanpakuto, turning his blade into his signature staff with a sharp at the pointing end.

 **"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!"** Yumichika also unleashes his zanpakuto, turning his blade into three more blades on one hilt, in the shape of a sharp claw.

Both men and two witches go charging at the enemy with pure force. With multiple shots to the mask of the enemies by bullets of the witches guns and combinations of slashes and stabs by the men's weapons, they continue to have the upper hand.

 **S**

As everyone continues their fight against the hollowfied neuroi, the team of Renji, Byakuya, Eila, and Sanya seemed to be going fine, yet difficult as Sanya got grazed by one of the enemy's claw attacks out of nowhere.

"Sanya!" Eila gasp at the sight of Sanya getting hurt by enemy. She rushes to her aid after blowing away some of the enemies.

""Are you alright?" she ask her comrade with a concerning question, as she holds her to check the grazed wound.

She didn't receive an answer, as she looked at the one of the enemies behind Eila, as it was about to strike her down. "Look out!" Sanya tries to warn her comrade about the incoming sneak attack.

 **"Now Roar! Zabimaru!"** Renji unleashes his zanpakuto and appears in between the witches and the enemy to block it's dangerous attack. With the force he had, Renji push the monster's attack away from him and his two witch partners. He then, proceeds to slash the beast, as his sword extends towards its mask and shatters it, causing said enemy to do the same as the rest.

"Thank you." Sanya thanks one of her soul reaper partners for saving not only herself, but Eila as well from the enemy.

"No problem. I'm mean we're partners after all. It's kind what we do for each other." He grins back at them, then turns his attention to more of the incoming enemies.

"Damn, there so many of them." The redheaded soul reaper curses as he looks at the sight of them all.

"What can we do to stop a horrid like that?" Eila's question may have been answered, as flurries of shining rose petals appear out nowhere and surrounded the enemies around them. Eila and Sanya were a little confused by this, but knew pretty very well who was behind this display.

 **"Scatter, Senbonzakura!"** Byakuya unleashes his zanpakuto, causing his blade to turn into rose petals and cover the enemies. This would then, cause the most of the enemies to be destroyed in one attack.

"What hell kind of sword does he have?" Eila looks back at Renji as she was a little shocked and concerned by she had just witnessed.

"You'd be surprised by what he even capable of." Renji tells Eila, which didn't really didn't help her with her question, as it just made her even more concerned.

 **S**

Being surrounded by the enemy, Mio, Minna, Jushiro, and Shunsui were side to side with each other while holding their guards up. They look around their surroundings intently and for sure there was an enemy every angle.

"This may bring back some old times, don't you think?" Shunsui grinned at the current predicament.

"It might, we don't know unless we start fighting." Mio smirked back the brunette haired captain's words.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Minna grins with a question, to signify that it's time to get ready to battle.

"Agree. Let us take these monstrosities out!" Jushiro grins as well, as he and the others charges the enemy.

With that being said, the battle with the four of them and the enemy was quickly on their way. The four of them were holding their own against the hollowfied neuroi, as a few of the enemies were destroyed by Minna and Mio firing their guns at their core and mask. While the two captains were slashing them down with their zanpakutos.

 **"Reppuzan!"** The Major uses her sword and slashes straight down at one of the enemies, causing the mask and core to be split into two, thus destroying the foe.

"She has really improved since last time." Jushiro points out the Major's progress to the other soul reaper captain.

"Indeed, but how's about we remind them of what we're capable of?" Shunsui agrees, while he tells the other captain get ready to get serious.

 **"Waves, Become my Shield, Lighting, Become my Blade, Sogyo no Kotowari!"** The white haired captain unleashes his zanpakuto, as his sword turns into two blades with a red like rope connecting the two blades at the but of the hilts.

As he unleashed his shikai, one of the enemies manage to fire one of its beam attacks straight at him. However, it was proven useless as his zanpakuto absorbed the attack of the enemy. With havin absorb the enemy's attack, he fires backs at a few of them with the same attack, causing them to be destroyed.

 **"When the Flower Wind Ranges, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers, Katen Kyokotsu!"** The other captain unleashes his zanpakuto into two blades with red tails at the bottom of their hilts.

With no hesitation, the a few of the enemies comes charging at the other captain with full force. **"Bushogoma!"** Shunsui unleashes two strong wind like slash attacks at the enemies in front of him. The twin attacks manage to hit their marks, causing the enemies to be destroyed with two strikes.

"...And that's how it's done." He smirks at the sight of his enemies being destroyed, as he tips his hat.

 **S**

Back to a previous part of the battle between the 22 heroes and the enemy hollowfied neuroi, we turn our attention back to Ichigo and Yoshika's part of battle. Where they are both gaining the upper hand the second time around.

Ichigo kept on slashing way through enemies with his Zangetsu, while Yoshika shoots them away with her gun while protecting both of them with her magic shield. The two made a pretty good team during the fight, against their foes. Their teamwork was proven to pay off, as they were soon done to four enemies left.

"Alright, we're down to these bastards. You think you can handle that?" He turns to his partner in a serious manner.

"Sure thing. I let you down Ichigo." She responds back to her partner in the same serious manner like tone.

"Right. Let's do this!" He replies back, as both of them get ready to take down the last four hollowfied neuroi.

Then suddenly, before the two of them could even destroy the rest of them, something strange was happening to them that made both Ichigo and Yoshika really confused. The enemies' bodies disappear and left only their mask floating for a short second.

What happened next was something the two never would have guessed, as the four mask have somehow combined into one mask. After that had occurred, a whole new bigger body of a hollow had appeared with the mask attached to it.

The bigger combined beast roared in furious rage as it was now even possibly stronger than it was before. Witnessing the sight of this, the two heroes immediately begin to worry about their current predicament. For their four enemies have combined into one and have gotten stronger than last time.

"This doesn't look good." Yoshika points out sort of the obvious, as they both get ready to fight the new threat. "You said it." Her partner agrees with her having the same thought in mind.

With the enemy trying to get the drop on the both of with it's claw, things were starting to be difficult for the two heroes. As a counter attack, Ichigo tries slashing at one of the beast's limbs and Yoshika tries firing some shots at the foe's mask.

So far, not much damage was being dealt to the enemy with their previous attacks. With sheer force, the enemy uses its claw strike down onto Ichigo, causing him to be push downward into the forest.

"Ichigo!" Yoshika shrieks in dismay as she had just witnessed her partner being taken down like that.

However, it was the least of her problems as the creature grabbed her tightly with its massive claw. As the creature held her with its big hand, it proceeded to crush her body. The grip of the creature's hold on the young witch's the body was so tight, it was causing her to scream in a pain while trying to break free of the grip.

The grip of the fiend didn't last as long, as Ichigo unleashed his Getsuga Tenshou at the wrist of the beast causing it to let go of Yoshika. Being able to grab her when the enemy had let her go, Ichigo appeared in time to catch his partner as the strong foe roars in pain.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked the Fuso witch if she was ok from the enemy's hold, in a serious concerning tone.

"Yeah,...but the enemy we're dealing with is too strong." Yoshika looks back at the substitute soul reaper, in a upsetting serious tone. Ichigo knew she wasn't wrong, they were up against a foe that is a combination of four other enemies. However, Ichigo still had some tricks up his sleeves, for this wasn't over yet.

"If that's how it's going to play, then fine." Ichigo points his arm forward with his Zangetsu in hand at the foe, while his other hand holds his raised arm.

 **"Bankai!"** His body starts glow as spiritual aura surrounds his body. **"Tensa Zangetsu!"** The soul reaper yells, as he unleashes his bankai for the fight.

His bankai allowed him to changed his sword, as it was now thinner, pitch black, and had a chain at the bottom of the hilt. That wasn't all that changed, as the top of Ichigo's battle kimono was longer, that it now looked like he was wearing a jacket.

"Wow." Yoshika quietly awed, as was surprised and amazed by her partner's sudden power boost and change.

"Yoshika." Yoshika breaks out of her thoughts, as she turns her attention to face her partner. "Let's finish this." Ichigo hold up his guard, as he gets ready to get back in the fight.

Trying to get first strike yet again, the creature slashes his claw down at Ichigo to get the upper hand. However, it was proven useless as Ichigo was even faster now that he had his bankai. Being quicker than before, Ichigo landed several hits of damage on the beast with a great amount of force. This would cause, the beast to roar in emens pain.

"Let's end this!" He raises his blade at the enemy, as he signifies to end the fight with the current enemy.

Out of sheer desperation, the enemy roars as it then fires it's red beam at Ichigo, hoping to regain momentum. However, it was again proven useless as Yoshika manage to use her magic shield to block the attack from reaching her partner in time.

"Go get him Ichigo!" Listening to his partner, Ichigo moves at a fast pace toward the enemy to end the fight.

Having to appear close enough to the beast, Ichigo prepares to unleash his signature attack. **"** **Getsuga...Tenshou!"** He unleashes his signature attack at the beast, as a glowing black and red spirtual aura slash attack goes downward on the enemy's mask.

This would cause Ichigo to cut the mask straight in half. This would also cause the core of the mask to also be sliced in half and shatter in the process. As the core was destroyed, mask had shatter as well, thus defeating the enemy and our two heroes floating tall in victory.

Seeing what had just went down, Yoshika was in a state of awe. "Wow, Ichigo that was amazing." Hearing that from Yoshika, Ichigo sighed in relief and couldn't help, but smile at his partner's enthusiasm.

"We see you two manage to win the fight." Ichigo and Yoshika turn their attention to the sudden voice. It was then revealed that voice belonged to The Major while being accompanied by the others.

"You guys are alright." Yoshika said sounding pleased that every single one of them is alright from their fights.

"Well of course we are. Told ya you shouldn't underestimate us." Renji says in a confident tone.

"We saw what happened and decided to come help you two." Minna explains to the two of them.

"...but it seems is though you managed to beat the enemy before we could help out." Jushiro adds to Minna's explanation.

"Thank Ichigo. He destroyed the enemy with his powers." Yoshika gives Ichigo props for defeating the enemy.

"Hey, I couldn't done it without you today. Like I said, I'm glad that you and I are partners." Ichigo compliments on his partner's teamwork with a smile, which caused her to give him a warm smile in return.

"Well since that everything is done here, I say we should get going back to the base." The Major suggest that it was time to go back to base. "Right." They responded back at the same time.

 **After the battle, another day came to an end. Will our heroes be able to manage throughout the days? Will they be able to defeat the enemies to come? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	6. Ch6: Training & Teamwork

**Hollowfied Neuroi**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Strike Witches, as all credit and property belong to their well respected owners. Please support the official releases.)_

 **Before we begin, I would like to say that I'll be working on this story for a little while for now. I know there are other stories you want me to continue working, but please wait. Also, I'm sorry it took so long to update, typer's/writer's block. On to the story.**

 **Ch:6**

 **Training & Teamwork**

 **Last time on Hollowfied Neuroi, the 22 heroes were up against the new threat that were the hollowfied neuroi. It was bit of a tough battle, but in the end, everything turned out ok. With all of their might, they were able to succeed in their fights against them. What will happen as the days go on. Find out right now!**

Two days have come gone in since the battle with the recent hollowfied neuroi onslaught, as things have been going pretty well. A couple of normal neuroi have been in the area and easily taken care of. All in all, it was all clear from there. In the bases' dining room, we find Ichigo and his friends Uryu, Chad, and Renji, along with Yoshika, Lynne, and Perrine sitting at the table, discussing about the event from two days ago.

"Bankai?" Yoshika looks back at the group along with Lynne and Perrine in a bit of confusion because what they heard, as the three of them had never heard that word before.

"That's right." Ichigo replies back to his partner's confusion. "During our battle two day ago, that's what I used to help us beat that big one." He explains to Yoshika and the two other witches about their battle from two days ago.

"Oh, you mean when your clothes and sword changed, right?" Easily understanding what his partner had said, he gives her a clear forward straight answer. "That's about right."

"What exactly is a bankai?" Perrine asked as she and the others still didn't know what a banaki was. "I'm a little curious about what that is, too." Lynne adds to what the blonde means.

"A bankai is the strongest level of our zanpakutos." The three girls turn their attention to Renji, for the rest the explanation. "As you know, our Zanpakutos are our blades that can gain power through spirit energy. So in other words, it's an upgrade you can achieve through intense training and mastery of the blade."

After hearing Renji's explanation, the three were becoming a little more fascinated by the whole thing on bankais. However, it still had Yoshika in a bit of confusion as a result. "Wait, if it's sword that gets the upgrade, how come Ichigo clothes change too?"

"The bankai also empowers the user as well." Uryu answers Yoshika's question, as he tries to explain more to the rest of them. "You see, bankais come in many different shapes and sizes depending on the zanpakuto. In this case, Ichigo's bankai not only changed his zanpakuto, but also his clothes. In other words, whatever zanpakuto the wielder has, the bankai will match the zanpakuto."

A couple of questions from the three girls were answered from that point. As a matter of fact, they were even more intrigued by the explanation they were given. "Wow, who else has these Bankais?"

Feeling no problem into answering Lynne's question, Ichigo clears his throat to answer. "Let's see,...Most of the Captains and some lieutenants at the Soul Society have them." Ichigo tries to remember who possessed bankais. "Between the 11 of us, the ones who have them so far are Ikkaku, Renji, Toshiro, Byakuya, Ikkaku, and myself."

"So 6 of you have these things?" Perrine said sounding intrigued, that there are almost have of the men had possess these this ability.

"That's about right." Renji leans back in his chair while in a relaxing pose. "...But, don't underestimate the others. They're just as strong as we are, even without bankais."

Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad knew pretty well what Renji had meant to the 3 witches, since they each had some forms of experiences dealing with the others before. The point was that Renji was right and no should underestimate the others.

"I see you 7 are up." The group turned their attention to Barkhorn, who had entered the room, alongside Toshiro. "What are all of you doing in here, this early in the morning?" The small white haired captain, looks at the group of 7 a little unimpressed.

"Oh hey, Toshiro. What's up?" Ichigo greets the small male Captain back straight forward in a normal tone.

"Morning Captain Barkhorn." The three witches greets the Karsland Captain at the sametime, in a respecting manner.

"What brings you two here this morning?" Chad looks back at the two captains, as he ask them both a question.

"I came in here to see if I can find Hartmann. I didn't see her up and about this morning." Barkhorn explains to the others.

"I decided to come along to see if I could possibly help, and call me Captain Hitsugaya, not Toshiro." The male captain looks back at Ichigo with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"Whatever, I don't really care." Ichigo replies back with a sigh, for he could careless what he calls the smaller male captain.

"Seems like you can't gain the respect of them all. Can you, Toshiro?" Barkhorn sighs to her partner, which slightly annoyed him as well.

"You know, that goes double for you too, Gertrude." Toshiro looks back at his partner sounding annoyed.

"Hey, just because I can't call you by your first name, doesn't mean you can call me by mine." Barkhorn replies back at him, also sounding annoyed.

This would then, cause the two of them to glare at each other. This would also cause the others to feel slightly uncomfortable as they are seeing imaginary sparks flicker between the two captains.

"Morning guys." Getting the attention of everyone in the room, Hartmann's voice fills the room. This would cause the others to turn their heads to Hartmann, with odd looks on their faces.

For what they were seeing wasn't just Hartmann, but who Hartmann was on. The person who she was on was none other than Kenpachi, who was on his left shoulder with her body laid out, as though she was a towel.

"Hartmann, why are you like that?" Hartmann asked, as she and the others were somewhat completely confused.

"He put up here like this." Hartmann tries to explains the others. "He said I remind him of someone." Hearing that from the Karsland blonde, gave Ichigo and the other boys had an idea, who he talking about.

"Don't tell me you're replacing Yachiru for her?" Ichigo sighs at what the scary looking captain is doing to Hartmann.

"What are you, stupid?" Kenpachi partially barks back at Ichigo for his choice of words. "I just wanted someone on my shoulder. Besides, she doesn't mind. Don't ya kid?" He looks back at the blonde with a wicked smile.

"Ah...sure thing." Hartmann replies back sounding partially scarred by Kenpachi's question, which caused the others to sighs at the sight of it all.

 **S**

After everyone was done with breakfast, they all had gotten together in the meeting room, where today's meeting will take place. In said meeting, they were to discuss what kind of plans they had for that very day, along with plans for the days to come.

"Ok. As you mostly know, we'll be starting our training today." Minna clears her throat. "In this type of training, you and your assigned partners or partner will be working to maintain trust towards each other."

"Minna is right." The others, excluding Sakamoto and Shunsui looks towards Jushiro's direction. "I've been noticing some cracks between some of you. So it's best to establish a relationship during today's training."

Some of them were a little confused by what the red haired commander and taller white haired captain had meant. However, the others knew they weren't completely wrong, since there has been some strange conflicts towards certain partners.

Upon knowing a little of this, Uryu and Perrine look at each other with uneasy looks on both of their faces. They weren't the only ones, as others such as Toshiro and Barkhorn were still glaring at each other from what had happened earlier. Shirley and Francesca were partially teasing Ikkaku and Yumichika, and Hartmann was still being intimidated by Kenpachi.

 _"It's really looking intense right now."_ Ichigo sighs in in thought with a look of confusion on his face. As he is seeing what the two higher ups had meant.

"Ichigo." The substitute soul reaper turns his attention towards his partner Yoshika, seeing if she wanted something. "I'm glad you and I can get along very well."

Yet again, her words had touched her partner, causing him to smile with confidence towards Yoshika. "Yeah, me too." He replies back in agreement.

Looking at the scene unfold with Jushiro and Shunsui, Mio and Minna couldn't help, but always grin warmly at the two heroes getting along so easily. However for Jushiro and a bit of Shunsui, the two were still a little curious about Ichigo's partner.

"Something wrong, you two?" The two turn their attention towards the Major, as she ask them both a question.

"No, not at all. We're both fine" Shunsui replies back to the Major's question, as he also speaks for Jushiro.

"Indeed." The taller white haired captain agrees with Shunsui. However he wanted to know something for a while. "...But, I'm a little curious. Who exactly is Ichigo's partner?"

Mio just, grinned at the captain's question. "So, you want to know about her, huh?" She clears throat. "Well, since you two want know...She is related to doctor Miyafuji."

Upon hearing that, both men were a little surprised to hear that fact about Yoshika. "You don't say? Then that would have to mean…" Shunsui stutters, as he and Jushiro looks back at Yoshika.

"That's right, that's his daughter." Minna finishes the brunette-haired captain's words, only to confirm both men's suspicion to be on point.

 **S**

We take our next scene outside of the base, with 9 of the witches and 9 of the men running laps around the place. The only ones who weren't running were Mio, Minna, Jushiro, and Shunsui, looking on at the group of 18's progress. The reason being said for that, is that they needed at least 4 of them to instructed them With that being said, while they were instructioning the others, Yoshika and Ichigo along with a few of the other heroes were talking amongst themselves as they were running.

"Is...this what you guys...usually do!?" Ichigo pants as he and the others had kept on running laps.

"...Yeah...from time to time we do this!" Yoshika also pants as she answers the substitute soul reaper's question while running.

"It's...kind of a standard procedure!" Lynne adds on to what her comrade is says, while running and panting as well.

"What did you aspect?...We're in the military now! Get it through your head!" Renji yells back at Ichigo sounding a little annoyed by him.

"Less talking more running! If you keep that up, I'll make you do more laps! Got it?!" The Major Strickly pointed her kendo stick at the talkers, with a warning. "Yes ma'am." Ichigo sighed, as he wasn't in the mood to argue back her.

 **S**

After a couple more training exercises, they were down to the final one for that day. For the next type of training exercise, the group of the 18 heroes were taken into the skies, as they had to take down some targets in the sky.

For this, the heroes were separated into 4 teams. This was to establish connections towards one another and to come up with strategies to help them, when they need to combat the enemy in the future.

The teams consisted of those who were their assigned partners, which meant each team got 4 members. However, one team had 6 members, as Ichigo and Yoshika were paired up with Uryu and Chad, along with their partners' Lynne and Perrine.

So far, everyone doing a good taking down the targets in their own kind of way. As most of them were in pretty good synch. Of course as usual, watching on the sideline were the two higher up witches and the two soul reaper captains.

"Things are looking good for them, don't you think?" Minna asked as she looks on at the progress being made in the sky.

"You said it." Shunsui tips his hat upward, as he and the others look on at the heroes' training with each other.

"I must say, their way of working together really brings back memories." Jushiro adds on while being impressed by the others' performance.

"I know what you mean." Mio replies back to the white haired captain's comment. "It reminds me of how we youst to work together, when Minna and myself were younger."

Minna also understood what the major had meant. For their was a time when something similar had happened when they were both younger. "I know. That was so long time ago." The redhead smiles at the others, as Ichigo and Yoshika's team had finished dealing with the final target.

"Looks like they're done." Shunsui realizes that the others had took down the last target with ease.

"It sure seems that way. I think it's about time we wrap it up for today." Mio smiles at Jushiro's words, for she wouldn't agree more. "Very well. Minna could you inform the others, please?"

"Certainly." Minna did what she was asked to do and informed them that training was over for today.

As this goes on, Jushiro goes in thought as he looks at Ichigo and Yoshika with a smile. _"I must say, they make a good. I guess that's what I should expect from Ichigo….and the daughter of Dr. Miyafuji."_ He looks on as said boy and girl, laugh in the sky together.

 **S**

Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere where the sky was darken by black clouds, a dark figure floats in the sky. Telling by the dark presence it is giving off, it was in no way a good person.

 **"It will be time very soon."** The figure speaks out. **"Then soon….They will all fall by my hand of revenge!"**

 **Now that the day has reach it's end, question have began to rose. What will the heroes encounter next? Who is this mysterious new figure that has entered the fray? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	7. Ch7: Enemy's Surprise Onslaught

**Hollowfied Neuroi**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Strike Witches, as all credit and property belong to their well respected owners. Please support the official releases.)_

 **(SN:I would like to apologize, for taking so long. I literally having a hard time with certain things. I mean nothing too bad, but I will say it's hard to juggle. Anyways, I try my best to focus on my stories and enjoy this chapter.)**

 **Ch:7**

 **The Enemy's Surprise Onslaught**

We begin our story at the base, where Ichigo and Yoshika were walking in the hallway, as they make their way to the dining hall for breakfast. Upon this, they were discussing how Ichigo became a soul reaper. So far, Yoshika was completely impressed by the story.

"Wow! Is that really what happened?" Yoshika was slightly amazed by what he had told her.

"Yeah, it's kind of complicated when you put into words." Ichigo rubs the back of his head, as he explained a bit of his life story to his partner.

As that occurred, Ichigo looked outside the window as he got a glimpse of something, or rather someone. Outside the window, he spots Major Mio Sakamoto near a ledge welding and swinging a kendo sword up and down.

This had made the substitute soul reaper quite curious to see the Major out there so early in the morning. "What's she is doing out there?"

Yoshika turns towards the window, as she sort of had the answer to her partner's question. "Looks like she's doing her daily exercises again." She smiles back at her superior's exercising routine.

"Daily? You mean she does this everyday?" Ichigo was slightly even more curious about the Major.

"Well, sort of..." She replies back to the redhead. "It's one of the few ways she starts her day. It really helps when she fights the enemy."

Ichigo was interested to hear that, since the whole thing was starting to sound like a bit of a good idea for him for when he needs to go on a mission. As a matter of fact, the idea started to make Ichigo remind him of someone, as he looks at the Major.

 _"Now that I think of it, she kind of reminds me of the Head Captain."_ The thought of some similarities goes through his mind.

"Ready to go make some food?" Yoshika snaps him out of his train of thought with a simple question.

"Yeah, sure thing. Let's go." He replies back as he and Yoshika kept on moving.

 **S**

After at least an hour of breakfast, the 22 heroes were in the meeting room, as they were about to get started on today's meeting.

"Alright. We got word from higher up that neuroi activity has been spotted near the woods around here in Romagna. It's away from the town, but it can allow the enemy to reach it." Minna explains to the rest of the groups. "With that being said, we'll sending a team of 6 to take care of the problem." The Karsland redhead furthers the explanation.

"Team of 6?" Ichigo looks back at Minna, as he was a bit slightly confused by what she had just said to everyone.

"That's right. We figured choosing 6 would be the right number for the Job." Mio further the explanation even more.

"Also, let's not forget that the neuroi are merging themselves with hollows." Jushiro adds on. "With that also being said, we can't risk them setting another trap on us, like last time." The taller white haired Captain wasn't wrong, for they have fell for the enemy's tricks the first time around.

Wanting to say more, Shunsui clears his throat to speak up. "As for the team of 6, they will be comprised of you and your partner Ichigo. As for the others, it will be you 4." Shunsui points to Uryu, Chad, Lynne, and Perrine.

"Shunsui is right. We chose you 6 for this, because you seem efficient for the mission." Minna adds on.

To the 6 of them hearing about this, they weren't all that surprised. I mean, they been through surprising things before. Even being surprisingly drafted when this whole thing occurred a while ago. Either way, none of the 6 had a problem with the upcoming mission.

"Now if anything goes wrong during this assignment, make sure to contact us for back up." The Major informs them, before they could begin. "With that finally being said, the 6 of you...Move out!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The 6 of them shouted out loud as they replied back to the Major at the sametime like soldiers.

 **S**

Making their way to their destination at hand, the 6 heroes journey through skies to investigate the designated area. As they go through the skies, Ichigo looks back at Yoshika and noticed that she had an uneasy expression on her face.

"Hey, are you ok?" The substitute soul reaper looks back at his partner, as she gets his attention.

"I'm fine. It's just what they said about the enemy kind of scares me. I mean what if the hybrids show up again." She explains to her comrades.

"If it comes to that, then we'll be ready for it. After all, you three have us now." Ichigo tries to give the Fuso witch more confidence.

"Ichigo's right, Yoshika. If a hybrid does show up again, you three girls aren't fighting it alone. You have us to help you out." Chad tries as well to give Yoshika more confidence.

"I agree with these two. If we work together we should be able beat them." Lynne agrees with both boys, as their words slightly comforts the Fuso witch.

"How much further, till me make it?" Uryu ask Perrine, as he and the others continue to make their way to their destination.

"Not too far. We're almost there." Perrine answers the quincy's question.

 **S**

In a few minutes flat, the 6 heroes have made it to their destination without any delays to stop them. The area they were in was a rather beautiful and luscious green sight, as the forest had magnificent amount of trees in said area.

At the present moment, taking a bit of a rest, Ichigo, Yoshika, and Lynne have decided to rest up a bit in said forest for being in the air for a while. As for Uryu, Chad, and Perrine, they were still in the sky keeping watch if any enemies were to arrive. So far, nothing hadn't really occurred just yet, but that didn't stop them from keeping their guards up and waiting for their foes.

"Any sign of the enemy?" Uryu asked, as he and the other two continue to look around in the sky with their guards up.

"Not, yet." Perrine response back, as she keeps patrolling the area with the two boys.

"Are you girls ok?" Ichigo asked if Yoshika and Lynne were alright. After all, they did flew all the away from the base to a forest.

"Yeah, we're fine. We're slightly used to flying long distances like this. Right, Lynne?" Yoshika turns to Britannian witch.

"That's right, so it's not much of a big deal for us." Lynne agrees with the Fuso witch.

"At least we managed to stop for a bit." Ichigo was a bit relieved. "The safest thing to do is reservering our energy if the enemy shows up." He made a valid point. They needed to save their energy if they combat the enemy.

Chad comes down from the sky and accompanies the three who were on the ground. "There is no sign of the enemy, yet." He informs them. "It's rather strange, when you think about it."

"Yeah no kidding." Ichigo agrees with his friend. "Minna and the others that the enemy was spotted around here." Those two weren't the only ones who were concerned, Yoshika and Lynne felt the same way.

"Well some neuroi are pretty intelligent. Maybe they figured out that they send a small unit like us." The witch from Fuso guessed to why the enemy hadn't shown up yet.

"I don't think that's the case." Uryu grabs the others attention. "Think about it, If they knew we were coming, then don't you think they would have been here by now with a lot them?" The quincy had a good point. Even Perrine was impressed by his logic.

"Something does seem off." The bright haired blonde was thinking the same thing. "If the enemy was suppose to attack, then they should have done it awhile."

Everything was making much sense for the group. The enemy hadn't shown up, yet and the something seemed very off. As they continue to ponder over this, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad feel a big amount of spirit energy from a far. From the look on their faces the three boys were pretty spooked to that large amount of spirit energy. In fact, it caused the three girls to be worried by their partners' reaction.

"What's wrong boys?" Lynne asked as she and the other two girls were growing concerned.

"There's a large amount of energy coming from where we just were." Chad informs the three witches as he and the other two boys turn to the direction of the energy.

After hearing that from the muscular male, the sound of static goes through the air. They turned to Yoshika as the sound was coming the earpiece in her ear. _**"Anybody….Come in…."**_ From the sound of it, the voice sounded like it belonged to the Major and she sounded angered and desperate.

"Sakamoto, Come in! It's Sgt, Miyafuji! What's wrong?!" Yoshika tries to get in toucht with her comrade.

 _ **"Miyafuji!...Listen, you six come back immediately!...The enemy is attacking the base!"**_ The group gasped in shock after they heard that.

"Oh no!" Yoshika gasped in dismay.

"What the Hell?!" Ichigo yells

"I get it now!" Uryu yelps. "Those bastards must of used a decoy to go after the others at the base!"

"Damn!" Perrine and Chad cursed out.

Ichigo leaps up into the sky as he was filled with worry just like the others. "Come on! We gotta help the others before anything else bad happens!"

"Right!" They others yelled in agreement.

With that being said, the six of them head back to the base as fast as they can with the thought of hope of them being able to help their allies in time! Ichigo currently had one thing on his mind. _"Hang on guy...We're coming!"_

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


End file.
